Blood Ties
by Lightofstar
Summary: AU Reilly was sick and didn't know if he'd ever be part of the family. The Parker Clan thinks otherwise. MC2 verse
1. Chapter 1

Title: Related  
Fandom: MC2  
Characters: Reilly Tyne, Peter Parker, Mary Jane, Kaine, April and May Parker.  
Summary: AU? Reilly was sick and didn't know if he'd ever be part of the family. The Parker Clan thinks otherwise.

_Then:_

_The family didn't take the reveal well (understatement of the year) everyone was arguing at once like the subject of their protest didn't exist. Reilly was more than fine with leaving them to their bickering. If only he could still teleport he'd already be several cities away. Didn't matter, no one ever noticed when he was there unless he was half demonic. Out of all of them he expected May to understand. She didn't, won't try to. Rejected and tired from the ordeal brought by his abrupt exorcism he headed towards the exit hoping to at least get some rest. His head was pounding and all those sonic explosions made him feel nauseous._

_Heat flushed his face spreading down his body like an inferno leaving trails of pain in it's wake. Before the agony claimed him Reilly realized what was happening. His limbs wouldn't obey his commands anymore, slipping, stumbling until...someone caught him before he fell. The warmth of the other body keeping him safe was welcoming. A protective strength he recognizes without having to open his eyes. Panic filled the room, total chaos of harsh voices thundering in his ears making the torture more acute. _

_Part of him wanted to speak to him-to them. To say the words he's always wanted to say but never knew how to articulate. Like usual he's rendered mute when he needs to say what he truly wants. Even knowing what he does he can't give voice to his longings. Not even when he knows that he's dying._  
_-_  
Now:

Ignoring the bickering men in the hallway (who promptly changed from yelling to arguing via whispering) she checked on their patient. After all the medical attention the boy received he needed a place to recover. None of them wanted to leave his side and they all agreed that it was time to face each other like a family. No more running, no more misunderstandings. Reilly deserved that much.

Ringing out the washcloth Mary Jane placed it back on the slumbering boys' forehead. Despite the circumstances she couldn't help smirking victoriously. She KNEW there was a connection between the young lawyer and her husband. Now she had her answer, perhaps it was more complex than she anticipated but it all boiled down to one great truth: he was Bens' son. That news had breathed new life into her family. Hope bloomed in Peters' eyes, a new understanding came over May and even April felt the excitement.

The problem had lied in how her family expressed themselves. May had been hurt that so much had been kept from her lashing out at anyone who had been withholding the information. In turn she had hurt Reilly, maybe the others couldn't tell but Mary Jane could see it clear as day. Her heart ached for the boy, a child that trust would never come easy. What a life he must of led with little to no time devoted to an actual childhood.

This news had renewed Peters' rivalry with Kaine, neither man willing to back down. Only Reillys' current state kept the two from having another all out battle. She'd remind them all of the boy when their tempers became too much for to bear. This boy was the best kind of miracle in her eyes. He selflessly risked his life for others and protected her daughter since almost the beginning of her web spinning days without asking for anything in return. Just like his father. Mary Jane wouldn't let bruised egos and mistaken guilt tarnish Bens' memory or his sons' health.

Kissing Reillys' forehead she let her fingers brush his sweaty locks away from his face. Apparently he didn't dye his hair like dad. Her smirk returned, a fellow red head then. You had great taste Ben, Mary Jane mused.

"Your father would be so proud of you. I know we are."

_Then:_

_The lights were too bright, the voices too piercing. No matter what he tried he couldn't fight against it. They-Kaine and Parker-were fighting. Arguing like children while he was dying alone on a cold table. Reilly was scared of being alone then. Was he going to die without anyone noticing him?_

_"-of told us!" Parker bellowed._

_"I gave you back your daughter, Parker! Be thankful of that! She was your responsibility not the boy!"_

_"We could have raised him with May! He's BENS' Son!" What was that supposed to mean? His head hurt...why were they yelling? "He's my responsibility!" The end of the statement was punctuated with the sound of metal giving under fists._

_"NO! He's mine!" Kaine snarled with such possessiveness that Reilly instantly forced his eyes open. "You never understood Ben like I did! Your so-called "brotherhood" was a fleeting moment in his life!"_

_"Yeah, you knew him REAL well when you were trying to kill him. Forgive me for ever doubting your intentions." For a moment Reilly couldn't fathom who said what. Their voices were so ugly and hateful. He shook as chills overtook him. "And you did a real bang up job raising his kid. Oh wait-you didn't! You stalked him, made him a demon and Matt had too pick up the pieces! A ghost did a better job as a parent that you! A man that you got killed-"_

_Peter screamed, one of the girls tried to break it up and something beside him moved. "And your incompetence got Ben killed!"_

_A needle pressed into his skin and he was finally blissfully unaware of anything else._  
_-_

Now:

"Hey kiddo. I know we were never formally introduced but I'm your uncle Pete." Did that sound as lame out loud as it did in his head? "I don't suppose this counts either since you can't really hear me."

Peter couldn't recall a time when he felt like such a fool. Not since Bens' death and Mays' kidnapping had such guilt weighted over him. For years he despised Darkdevil without a care to his origins. The man was ripping off the name of a friend, that was all he focused on. Not Mays' defense of the hero, nor Phil suggesting he was sounding like Jolly Jameson.

Nothing changed his mind on the matter. He was already set in his way without any facts. All secrets and little truth, that was how he saw the man. No, not man. Boy. He played the part of the grim and gritty vigilante to a tee. Peter couldn't tell the difference from a lonely kid from a dark hero. He should have been able to see. Tried harder to figure out the truth on his own. All he did was make things worse with his distrust. God, he actually had hated his nephew. He attacked Bens' son. Didn't matter if it was mind control part of him had wanted it.

And that sickened him.

He thought he had long outgrown such pettiness. Too blinded by his own prejudices to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Great investigator that he was. There were so many clues he had overlooked or took to mean something else. In speech, his protectiveness towards May, Kaine always shadowing Darkdevils' movements...Peter was truly an idiot. Kaine had been right in that regard at least.

That didn't make what he did any better. When Peter thought of this boy...Reilly...going to all those foster homes before living on the streets at such a tender age... He should have been with his family. That was Kaine for you, still possessive over Ben Reillys' life. If he couldn't raise the child then no one would. The man had no respect for Ben no matter what remorse he'd claim. If he had then he would have realized that the wandering life would not be what their brother wanted for his son.

In his sleep Reilly shuddered curling up into a fetal position. It was the most he had moved since he received medical care. Fatherly instincts kicked in to sooth the boys' unease. Making sure that he was warm enough Peter studied him again. No matter how many times he stared Peter doubted the shock would ever wear off. Earlier he had heard April telling May that technically-on a genetic level-Reilly was their half-brother. Strange as it sounds, that hadn't occurred to him before.

Both May (by extension April of course) and Ben had blue eyes. Reilly inherited his and Bens' brown eyes. Peter eyed the crimson hair with a slight smile. If he had grown up with May most would assume he was theirs. He didn't think he would ever forgive Kaine for taking that chance away from them all.

Peter wasn't Ben, he wouldn't forgive the man that still haunted their lives.

_Then:_

_Sliding inside the tube was the only way to save his life until more help arrived. If he could speak Reilly would protest against being forced to endure another lifeless existence. Helplessness was what he feared above all else. For so much of his life he's been a victim of someone elses' control. Too young to stop the social workers from shifting him from foster home to foster home. Too little to stop the abuse. Too weak to fight against his illness. It took being taken over by a demon and another soul to earn himself any type of control. To become somebody, to fight back from inside the system and out. Losing it all here and now may be worse than the pain._

_Groggily his eyes blink up to see what he knows will be the last time he'll see anything for awhile. Much to his surprise brown meets familiar blue. Eyes that glared at him when they last spoke. Too tired to do more than blink back Reilly hears the hiss indicating the healing chamber was working. His last thought before darkness reclaimed him was of her. Who would protect her if he couldn't? _

Now:

Finally! Sheesh, it took forever for the adults to clear the area. Now to see what the big deal was.

April wasn't sure how to act around sick people but her impulsive nature had led her to check up on her cousin. Well, half-brother, sort of. The more she thought about it the more convinced she was that she shouldn't have to call him a cousin. Why should she? Everyone demoted her to "cousin" status. May already had a little brother that adored her (didn't like April though) so why couldn't she have her own brother?

No one had outright said it but April knew what they were thinking. That clones weren't real people. By saying she was one they were saying that she was the fake. That she didn't matter. Her dear "sister" had everything, why couldn't she at least be the real one?

Then April had found out about Ben Reilly, the man whos' suit May wore. He had a kid and that was pretty big evidence that he was real. Maybe that was why the former horn head believed in her more than her double and the rest of their family.

Smiling April awkwardly patted the unconscious boy on the shoulder. "Thanks for the pep talk. Feel better and whatever. I'll try not to weird you out with my abilities...too much."

Afterall, what was the point in having a brother if you couldn't have a little fun.

_Then:_

_Everything hurt, each breath was like a cut going deeper no matter how shallow he breathed. The lab was filled with more people all talking. More than ever Reilly wished that someone cared enough to hold his hand just so he knew he wasn't alone. _

_Suddenly something in his chest flared up and felt himself slipping away again. The voices grew louder, machines beeped wildly until-a different sort of bright light surrounded him._

_It didn't hurt, it was nice. Welcoming even._

_"Uh-uh kiddo. You're way too early to make it here." A figure spoke from everywhere and no where. A man, who embraced Reilly like he was something special and precious. He finally felt like he had come home, he couldn't leave now!_

_"You won't be alone. Remember that." No! He knew that man, he couldn't go now when he finally met his-_

_The world of living agony returned but Reilly still held onto the memory not willing to let it slip from his grasp so easily. "Dad?"_

_His eyes focused on his fathers' face though he was too out of it to realize who this bearded man really was. He smiled nonetheless a beckon of comfort compared to the glowering tall figure behind him. "It's going to be alright son."_

_Too exhausted to argue he let himself pass out again safe in the knowledge that his dad would protect him._

Now:

"None of them understand. I don't think you ever did either."

Sighing Kaine rubbed his forehead irritably. He wasn't much for these sort of talks that was more of Parkers' thing. Made little sense if the kid couldn't hear him anyway. Not that he ever had these sort of talks with him. Oh he tried but hardly ever succeeded. Smart mouth kid was too angry and hurt more often than not. Mad at what he did, furious at what he didn't.

Crappy parent figure? Sure, he knew he was. Maybe he should have given up the racket to care better for the kid. Turned him over to Parker to get his big wig friends to take a look like they recently did. Had he really been so lonely and selfish that he had held on too tight? If he couldn't have him then no one could?

Ben was his brother, a better man than him or Parker. Kaine owed it to him to watch over his son. Their bond was different than what Parker and Ben had. They shared a status that the man their cells came from would never understand. That made the kid his.

Seeing his first steps, hearing his first laugh, yeah that might have made him more possessive. Perhaps he felt entitled since the Parkers had their own child. Like everything else he touched he poisoned the boy. Reilly said that he wanted him to be a freak so that Kaine was the only one he could turn to. Sometimes he wondered if that was true and hated himself for agreeing a little.

He didn't mind sharing the boy with his cousin, perhaps even Mary Jane. He loathed the idea of Parker stepping in. Seeing the dazed youth refer to HIM as his father burned Kaine to the core. Though Reilly wasn't even aware of it that one word hurt him far worse than anything the child had ever said to him. As if he purposely chose-

"Dad..." Reilly mumbled in his sleep.

Kaine smiled with a tenderness he didn't think himself capable of. He would never admit to it if pressed but he treasured that one word more than any other in that moment. Lifting his nephew up Kaine held him like he used to when he was little. When his care taker had left the child alone and Reilly would be to young to remember him. When the boy loved him without any qualms.

_Then: _

_"I don't care what issues you two have! Neither of you will do anything while Reilly is staying with us! Is that clear, gentlemen? I asked if that was clear."_

_Two male voices affirmed it was crystal clear. With a sigh the woman pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Welcome to the family. Hopefully we'll all be mature by the time you wake up."_

_"Hey don't blame us for them fighting!" A girl piped in._

_"That's enough young lady!" _

_"Come on dad, April just meant-"_

_Yep, another headache was coming. _

Now:

This was just ridiculous. Everyone was visiting Reilly to the point she had to wait until they all left. May didn't know what to say. It had been four days and he still hadn't come around. The experts claimed this was to be expected but she was worried.

You'd think after having all this time to herself she would be able to have a better grasp of how she felt. She didn't. The confusion and hurt from being kept out of the loop still bothered her. Kaine had explained a little of Darkdevils'-Reillys' thought process. Why he didn't tell her, what he had been etc. All it had done was make May wonder if she came off as really judgmental.

To top it off he was a teenager! All these lectures about how inexperienced she was, all those "young lady" comments and he was a kid too! Gah! To make matters worse he still had more experience and was already in college so it wasn't like he couldn't back up his claims. And he did all this mocking guide stuff just to protect her.

The whole concept she had in her head on who Darkdevil was turned on it's head. Were there telltale clues that she had ignored? Her instincts told her early on that she could trust him, why couldn't he trust her? When she first met him as Reilly Tyne there hadn't been anything to link him with Darkdevil. Not until he went missing and Darkdevil showed up but no one had really thought too hard on that one. She thinks he was nervous to meet her, he did say he wasn't expecting her to be there. Maybe that wasn't his true form but he was exposed in a way. Not like he was when she met him as May Parker. She remembers his smile at Normie and Brendas' party, it looked genuine. Not like the fake ones some of her parents' friends put on when they met "little May."

Mom and dad wanted him to stay with them. The life of Reilly Tyne/lawyer was up in the air with his apartment blowing up and being de-aged back to a teen. Kaine harbored doubts on Reilly taking this new life well. Said "the kid grew up a long time ago."

He was Ben-HER uncle Bens' son. Her dads' clone. May wasn't sure what that made them. Dad said cousins, April said half brother. She already had boy cousins and one brother. Was that why he didn't tell her the truth? He didn't think he'd fit in? Maybe having April around filled some other spot in his mind? There were so many times she wished that she could talk to someone her age that understood what it was like. April didn't get most of it. In the Warriors only Uncle Phil knew what her family was like.

Maybe she was seeing this the wrong way. She couldn't say that she understood what he went through. She'd try. He was always there for her when she needed him. How could May not do the same? Ignoring her sleepiness May got on top of the covers to look at Reilly better. She still couldn't believe it. In the end it didn't matter how he was related to her, they were family and that was all that mattered. Against her will Mays' eyes slide shut. Hours later she would be waken by the flash of Aprils' camera but the first thing she saw would be brown eyes blinking open.


	2. Red Headed Stepchild

Title: The Red Headed Stepchild  
Fandom: MC2  
Characters: Reilly Tyne, Mary Jane, and most of the Parker family.  
Summary: AU. Starting over again was hard enough. Living with the Parkers? That may prove to be the biggest challenge of all.

Reilly tried to ignore weight of several eyes and pretend he didn't notice. This was worse than being stuck in demon form and made him feel like an even bigger freak. Long story short: he lost his other "residents" and powers. Was sick for awhile before being cured (he was out for most of it.) Now he was stuck as a teenage boy waking up in the Parker household. He didn't want to be there, well he sort of did but it made him feel on edge. The staring certainly didn't help.

To his right May sat trying to carry on her mothers' conversation but getting sidetracked at the sight of her now completely human cousin. He could tell she had a lot of questions and KNEW she'd ask them once they were alone. If he let her, which he wouldn't. He already plotting ways to avoid it.

To his left April outright stared, barely acknowledging the prompts the others were trying to get her focused elsewhere. For some reason his very existence seemed to fascinate her. So much so that she completely forgot about her earlier complaints of May getting everything once he entered the hallway. Now she was more subdued and eager to see what he did.

Before he had a chance to make his excuses Mary Jane had conned him into coming down for breakfast where they would discuss his options now that his life was over. Okay she put a nicer spin on it but he didn't like it one bit. Once again his life was in an upheaval and he was a kid with no say in his own life. Everything he worked towards gone in one night. He didn't know why everyone else seemed so pleased with the outcome.

She had dragged him to the table Peter was sitting at with surprising forcefulness. In her other arm her son gurgled happily reaching for his cousin. Peter glanced up and saw him setting up their current awkward situation quite nicely. The thing with his uncle was that he didn't know how to talk to him any better than Reilly knew how to be part of a family. He stumbled over his words careful not to unintentionally insult his nephew (again), his every movement heavy with guilt. In a way Peters' reaction was worse than Aprils'.

The mans' eyes roamed his face repeatedly looking at him almost as if in awe. The intensity of his gaze bothered him. He knew that Peter was searching for traces of his father in him and Reilly wasn't sure he wanted to know what the conclusion was. Out of all of them his uncle seemed the most desperate to spend time with him. Reilly tried not to let his discomfort show. Uncles-his uncles-all tended to be overbearing and hurt him in some fashion. Just because this one was expressing regret didn't mean that he wouldn't get burned again. No matter how much he wanted the mans' approval he couldn't get over the past that quickly.

Despite her forcefulness Mary Jane was the one he felt most at ease with. She wasn't demanding answers to uncomfortable questions or looking for a person he doubt he would live up to. His aunt was a little like Merry Urich, talkative and nice. Not that it would last for long.

"Are you like us?" April asked ignoring the harmlessly bland conversation of politics at Peters' work.

Normally Reilly would answer such a question with a number of sarcastic retorts. This however was not normal circumstances. Not only did he feel as if he was being judged but he always tried to take it easier on April than on May. Simply because unlike her "sister" April didn't know any better.

"April..." Mary Jane warned.

"Hey I just want to know, alright? His flame-y creature of the night bit is over. Might help if he has some powers to fall back on." Although he couldn't see Mays' expression he heard her straighten in her chair. No doubt interested in discussing how much alike they could be or a million other things he hadn't even considered.

Peters' irritation at her bluntness had taken a sudden shift. Curiosity lit his eyes, likely pondering the scientific aspect of him. Those thoughts were all too transparent to Reilly. If Bens' cells which had been killing him also allowed him to inherit the family powers then it fitted into another piece of the puzzle. Great, now he was a different sort of freak. A science project.

"That's enough young lady!" His aunt (thankfully) chided. "This is breakfast not an interrogation session."

April glowered into her eggs stabbing one extended tendril viciously into a sausage link. (He managed not to flinch at her symbiotic displays by sheer will power.) Next to him May sagged in her chair while her father visibly deflated and guilt once again crossed his face. Was it bad that he was longing for his old arguments with Kaine?

The clone had apparently refused to leave the boys' side for three of the days he was unconscious. Only on the fourth had he grudgingly left for a mission. Reilly had heard Peter arguing with him on the phone through the vent before he left the guest room. Maybe another fight would break out if Kaine did return to the house, Reilly mused almost wistfully. At least fights he understood.

"Where'd Benjy go?"

At Mays' question all eyes (finally) swiveled away from him to the high chair the little boy had previously been in. Peter leapt up with surprising grace telling everyone to check all the rooms. April went to the basement mumbling about leaving the door open, the former Spider-man went to the attic and May frantically searched the first floor. All the doors going out were locked and the windows were shut so Reilly figured the little bugger was still inside. Climbing the stairs to the second level the boy stopped in the middle of the hallway. Luckily he had learned a lot from Matt, powers wouldn't do all the work for you. Sometimes a spider sense couldn't lead you to the answer but common sense could. Closing his eyes Reilly focused on any telltale signs.

A constant dripping emitted from the bathroom, likely from Aprils' leaving the tap running (which seemed to be a great source of annoyance to May.) Down the hall someone, likely Mary Jane was searching the master bedroom. The little guy could get around pretty quick. Down in Aprils' room the ceiling fan was running on full blast. THAT got his attention even if there wasn't any danger-yet.

Sneaking a peek Reilly had to do a double take at the clothes sewn around the room. He never got why she was such a clothes hog given her ability to change her appearance at any moment. The girl to his knowledge never actually wore any of the outfits outside and was given to impulsively change her look on the spot. Maybe it was another sisterly rivalry or to get an idea of her own taste. Sometimes Reilly wondered if his father ever had periods when he would rebel against being Peter Parker. In the end the two generations of clones were vastly different because of two simple facts. Ben and Kaine had Peters' memories and their own experiences. April had neither and no direction. And, well a symbiote too. That was one thing he really didn't want to think too much about.

A giggle drew his attention to the ceiling fan above. Benjy had managed to stick onto the blade (somehow) without being injured. Seemed he was enjoying the ride. Still no tingling which meant the little boy was alright but he somehow doubted the Parkers would like this. Turning off the switch Reilly watched the tiny form slow down, hoping that the little tyke wouldn't get sick from above. Craning his neck the toddler spotted his cousin turning his pout into a full fledged grin.

"Come on..." Benjy crawled two steps towards Reillys' out stretched arms before stopping. "Don't make me come up there."

The toddler only giggled in reply. The kid must already know english and was just messing with him. With a sigh Reilly leapt up to the ceiling. His little cousin greeted the display with a clap. Scooping Benjy up he hopped back onto the floor trying to ignoring the prodding curious chubby hands that were persistently demanding his attention. So focused on making sure that Benjy was safe Reilly didn't pay attention to the mild buzz warning him to another presence.

Mary Jane smile fondly. "Cancel the search party guys, he's okay!"

"What-?" May (he's pretty sure it's her not April) called up.

"Let me have a moment with Reilly, hotshot." Giving him a meaningful look his aunt walked off indicating that he was to follow. Which was never a good sign in his experiences. She led him to her sons' room motioning for him to sit in one of the two chairs in the room. He placed Benjy on the floor before choosing the chair that didn't rock.

"I know that your life has changed a great deal and our home is more than a little chaotic-especially when no one's had their coffee yet. But I want you to know a few things. I will respect your privacy and never force you to talk about anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. If you choose to tell me anything it will remain between the two of us."

For a brief moment his aunt looked commanding, a force of her own. Regal and gentle. The sort of woman he always hoped his mother would be like. Part of him wanted to believe it was as easy as she made it sound. He...he just couldn't.

"I used to hate it when people would tell me everything was alright like they knew how I felt. They made everything seem so trivial and simple when it wasn't. Now I'm not saying that I understand what you've gone through. I doubt I could. I just know that it's hard to build trust when you have no reason to believe in someone."

Benjy crawled into his mothers' lab yawning widely."I do trust all of you." Stroking his head Mary Jane didn't seem to hear Reillys' answer at first.

"There are different kinds of trust. You might trust May with your life but with the truth? That's another animal. Just take your time. Oh and before I forget-" Shifting her son in her arms Mary Jane leveled a no nonsense look at her nephew. "You are not a burden to us, you're family. I know you're used to living own your own, fine. But you will not be paying us rent."

Peter had seemed particular unnerved by Reillys' offer to thank him for the room and board while he was recovering. What else could he do? His first uncle was annoyed with having to put up with him, Kaine preferred stalking to actual child care and Peter had hated his guts when he was Darkdevil.

"You have two daughters and a son. Five people under one roof. Don't you think it's crowded enough?" He was prepared to find a place of his own. Perhaps even returning to the streets if he had to, he could take care of himself. It was easier for everyone if he didn't disrupt their lives.

"Ha! It wouldn't be our home if it wasn't constant havoc with the girls arguing over something, Benjy playing around with his powers and Peter losing his patience. We'd love to have you. Consider yourself officially drafted mister." Finally getting up from her seat Mary Jane placed her sleeping son in his crib.

Not sure what was the proper response Reilly settled for his old stand-me-by. Sarcasm. "Oh, so I'll be the red headed stepchild?"

"Naturally, and I'll let you in on a secret." Lowering herself down she whispered into his ear. "I love all my children dearly but I always wanted another red head. Besides I'm pretty sure Peter loves having the testosterone level in this house balance out again. Plus you can speak so you have the edge on Benjy."

She sighed melodramatically prompting a small grin to form on the boys' face. "Yeah I'm sure I'll love the male bonding sessions involving burping him in the mornings."

"No, just diaper changing."

Reilly made to get up. "Huh. The motel is looking very appealing right about now."

"Hey better stick with the devil you know."

"Very funny."


	3. Family Matters

"I need some advice."

Johnny had wondered when his old pal would finally give up the pretense of a simple visit to unload on him. The man must have had something important on his mind if he couldn't even manage a decent chuckle at his antics. Giving up his own games the blond withdrew his flames much to an annoyed Benjamin Grimms' relief. Following his friends' lead Peter trailed after him away from the rest of the Fantastic Five.

"Does this have anything to do with May or are you once again reconsidering your web swinging?"

"No, nothing like that. It's about Ben."

Not getting the connection Johnny winced in sympathy. "Is the little guy alright? Because the FF is here for you a hundred percent if-"

"No, no. It's not...my son." Peter never knew how to bring up his brother in a round about way even to people who knew his history. Saying 'my clone' was too crude and really didn't capture the essence of Ben Reilly. Ben was much more than some experiment the Jackal created. He was family.

Fortunately Johnny knew him well enough to pick up his meaning the second time around. "Oh. THAT Ben." He scratched the back of his head to delay his own response. No one had really known Ben that well beyond the Parker family. His own dealings with the clone weren't always that great and even after he knew the truth he never knew how to act around the guy. Why would Peter be bringing him up after all this time unless... "Is he, umm back?"

Peters' eyes widened at the implication. "What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Hey don't get mad at me buddy! This kind of thing does sort of happen A LOT so I'm just checking! I mean, why bring Ben up out of the blue after all these years? Not the usual sort of thing we dicuss." Most of the time Peter made an effort to steer clear of the topic all together barely giving a grunt in ways of response when Kaines' name popped up.

"I know, Johnny. It hadn't been easy for me to talk about him. It's just that, recently, I-we discovered that his legacy extended more than we thought."

"How's that even possible? Your kid is wearing his webs, your sons' named after him and then there was even that girl that took his Scarlet Spider mantle for awhile. That'd be impossible unless he..." The blond stared at his friends' serious expression and the words petered out. "Wow."

"Yeah. I know."

"Are you sure? I mean we are talking about the same thing right? He had a kid?" At Peters' nod he grew suspicious. "And how do you know this one is legit? Wasn't there already a girl that tried to scam you into believing she was his long lost daughter?"

" 'Gwen Reilly' or so she claimed. That was part of Norman Osborns' oh-so-charming legacy of revenge. But this one checks out. Blood test and all of that. Turns out Kaine knew of Bens' kid for years but didn't think it was any of my business!" Funny how all his misplaced anger and hatred could find a new target so easily. Kaine might of returned his little girl all those years ago but he had taken so much in return. He always suspected the clones' generosity came with a price tag just not this. Not their brothers' son.

"Easy buddy! As much as I'd _love_ to hear you bad mouth the guy I doubt that's why you came over." Waiting for his old friend to calm down Johnny led them into one the currently empty rooms Reed usually used for simplistic things like lectures or family movie nights. Several cushioned seats lining the otherwise sterile looking room. With a little effort the former Spider-Man sat down looking far more strained than he should at such a small task. Johnny knew better than to assume it was the physical strain that bothered Peter the most.

"You're right. I just get worked up whenever I think of what he did."

Best not to go down that road of regret. Not when your buddy had the nasty habit of over-analyzing every perceived mistake and carry the weight of the guilt for years to come. "So, Ben has a kid?"

Peter blinked up, the lingers of his gloomy thoughts still imprinted on his face. "Right. I'm...I'm really not sure where to begin. I met him before but I didn't know who he was. Just who I assumed he was." Bitterness colored Peters' words, an ugly tone that didn't suit him at all. "I was-god Johnny-the things I said to him!"

_"You're a undisciplined freak! A monster who spits on the image of a great hero!''_

Peter winced at the memory, ashamed that he used to feel a vindictive sort of pride at having stunned Darkdevil. The glee that perhaps his words had hurt the being he used to hate the sight of. He was such a damn fool.

"Doesn't matter that some of it was under Lokis' influence, I meant every word and he knew it. I can't even talk to him now without unintentionally insulting him! When I try to make amends he won't come anywhere near me! He'll sooner talk to Kaine than me!"

It hurt to know that the killer that had stalked Ben and his lives and turned Bens' son into a demon was still regarded as a close confidant. Not that Peter hadn't brought this on himself with his constant Darkdevil bashing. Uncle Ben would have been ashamed of him-BEN would be ashamed of him. He was a complete failure when it came to being an uncle.

"Give him some time. Sometimes kids just need a little space." Wasn't that hard to remember how much he used to rant at Sue for always being on his case. "Just out of curiousity, why did you come to me with this? MJ usually has better advise than me."

Peter frowned, looking like the answer should have been obvious to anyone who had a operating brain. "Because you're a good uncle."

Johnny smiled oddly touched by the sentiment. "Good answer. Alright, let's see if we can cook up a way for your nephew to bond better with his uncle Pete."

Nephew, Peter silently mouth the word to himself. He doubted he'd ever be as good a uncle as uncle Ben but he'd try.


	4. Blame it On Mom

**Akili-chan:** I forgot to respond to this last chapter but thank you for reviewing. Feedback keeps me going. :) Being in character is something I strive for. I have plan to go on for abit.

**smergrl3495:** Believe me I know how hard it is to find Darkdevil fic. Thank you for your kind words! Peters' relationship with Reilly will come from time to time.

**A/N:** This "fic" was actually a series of one shots I did based in this AU verse. That's the reason for the snapshot feel and the different styles. This one has to do with a character I felt compelled to write about to try and understand him better. While Reilly, May and April do factor into this one this was a way of looking a Gene in a different light to try to figure out how someone with such a great family could end up like he did. That said something that relates to him (you'll see) hasn't factored into future chapters. So let me know what you think and I'll tell you why I saw it this way.

Dad stopped being proud of him awhile back. Following his legacy as a star athlete wasn't cutting it anymore. Gene simply wasn't allowed the kind of slack he got before he got transferred to Midtown High. Guess the old man didn't want his son to embarrass him anymore. His trump card: bringing up how mom ditched them to shack up with another woman, didn't work like it used too. No more guilt ridden trips to the mall, no more guys night, those days were apparently gone.

His break up with May made most of the school hate his guts. Nerds, jocks, even the freaking glee club loved the girl. There was something special about her alright but Gene didn't like to think of her and the missed chances. Felicity asked him why he was such a jerk when it came to girls. He told her to shut up although he knew she never would.

"It's their fault for not seeing what a catch I am. May never made time for me. I was lucky if she remembered I existed!" She snorted in disgust.

"You wrecked something that was important to her! Not to mention how many times you cheated on her to be with that sleezy Simone."

"Like I said, she never made time for me! Simone does." In fact one of the highlights of his relationship with Simone was how she made time with him.

"I'll bet." His sister grumbled darkly. Genes' own features hardened at her disbelief. Was it really asking so much to have his family take his side? With her eyes narrowed and hair framing her face Felicity looked like their mother. This was all her fault. "What did Simone do to damage your fragile pride? Or are you trying to be "just friends" with April?"

"Like a baby like you knows anything." His little sister would never get what the real problem was.

"More than you do." She taunted in the sing-song voice she KNEW he hated. "How you treated May was bad enough but Simones' not going to be so forgiving. And if you thought you were embarrassed with how May stood up to you then you better not try anything with April. She'll tear you apart."

Felicity sounded worried, as if something awful just occurred to her that disturbed her. Gene was too lost in his own dark musings to resister it. All the girls he dated were different. Making out, getting together...Gene liked all that stuff. It was hard to explain even to himself. None of them could keep his interest for long. May was different, she was a girl that he could let himself fall for. But he knew that she never felt the same. In his desperation he went too far.

For the next couple hours the siblings talked on meaningless matters. He promised dad he'd walk Felicity home before he marched back home like a good boy to comply with his punishment. Painting the new workout room then homework until his old man felt he earned his trust back or some crap. Along the way Gene forgot who he would be seeing when they arrived at their destination. Mom and HER. Scowling Gene ignored the home wreckers' greeting and gave his mother a grunt of acknowledgement.

For the most fleeting of moments Genes' eyes met his moms'. An irrational impulse to confide his fears to her came over him. To hope that she could somehow magically make everything alright like she used to. The moment was shattered when SHE placed her hand on his mothers' hip. Gene refused to walk his sister home for two following weeks.

To say that he should have heeded Felicitys' warning was the understatement of the year. Neither Simone or April held his interest for long. Once again he found himself looking elsewhere. They didn't get it any better than he did. While Simone was able to influence the student body enough to keep his social status to the point it was non-existent April had scared him. Really and truly frightened him on a level he hadn't thought possible for a high school girl. Physically she hadn't done more than tossed him aside (those Parkers must have taught their girls that one early) but the things she said were worse.

The Parkers weren't pleased with him which inspired a gathering with his family. His parents (along with that woman), and Mays' parents talked behind closed doors. Felicity was no where to be seen but he knew that she was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Well maybe she'd tell him what school dad was shipping him off to this time. April stood by herself on his front porch looking far too smug for his taste. He didn't know what that lying witch said to inspire this scale of an intervention but he wasn't going to stand for it. Too furious to care that she freaked him out or could humiliate him more than any girl outside of his sister Gene stormed over to her.

"What did you tell them you lying-!" He had reached for her arm but he never got that far. For a second he thought that May was butting in again. Tugging hard he tried to pull away, the grip was way too strong to be hers and a second later he was proven right when he was spun around. May was in the distance telling him to back off. The glare of the sun blinded Gene for a moment but since it wasn't a girl he figure he'd teach the guy his place. The fist never made contact. A flat palm blocked him and encirlced this hand to keep him still. "Mind your own business!"

"Yeah, I can see why this one wasn't a keeper." A male voice scoffed. Eyes adjusting the light Gene stared at the guy holding him off. The red hair caught his attention first. Outside of Mrs. Parker, and a couple girls at school he had never seen that many red heads in person. There was that one weird kid in middle school that he used to pick on. Freckled faced, gangly thing, hardly a looker and just plain awkward. This guy wasn't like that, didn't even have a freckle on him.

"Careful Ry, wouldn't want to hurt poor widdle Gene. You know how upset May gets when pathetic losers like him get what they deserve." Pure malice laced Aprils' smile and he resisted the odd impulse to shudder.

The red head, "Ry", dropped his fist without a second glance. "I'm just making sure no one gets carried away." Something about his tone suggested he wasn't referring to Gene. Like the guy he was fighting with wasn't freaking important!

"Yeah? And who the hell are you?"

Brown eyes regarded Gene cooly, as if he didn't belong in this discussion. "Someone who doesn't like to explain himself."

"He's family." April responded a second later. "Bet you didn't count on us having someone else who can kick your ass without lifting a finger."

"You're not helping." May hissed but April was beyond caring. She seemed to like challenging Genes' manhood.

"This is our loser ex. He was under the impression that I was going to be a push over like his other girlfriends."

"Hey! I wasn't a push over!" Her cousin argued.

"Suuure you weren't." The raven haired girl rolled her eyes skyward.

"Whatever. If this guy is the toad you make him to be-"

"He is." Both girls responded in perfect union.

"Hey!" They were not only ganging up on him but dissing him? On his own front porch no less?

"-then I don't see why he's worth the effort. " Showing no interest in Gene the boy called Ry (for Ryan?) turned away. April pouted like wanted to see her family defend her honor. Then seeing how livid her ex was over being ignored she brightened up considerably.

Gene yelled after the trio until his sister finally returned from listening in on their parents. He couldn't say why he cared. After he got together with Simone he could write off Parker and her band as losers. Maybe he was running out of supporters. But that guy with April and May got to him. Misunderstanding his temper tantrum Felicity went on babbling over what she overheard.

"Couldn't get much after Mr. Parker caught me spying on them. I think their keep you in school but mom thinks it would be best if we all spend more time together."

"Who's that guy with the Parker girls?"

Felicity stopped her steady stream of commenarty to stare at him. "Who Mr. Parker?"

"Don't play dumb, that red head-Ry! They said he was family."

She shrugged. "Beats me, I never even heard about him."

"I thought you were supposed to be close to Parker. Shows what you know."

Her eyes blazed with a fierceness he didn't even know she had. "More than you, jerk! And you wonder why no one likes you!"

Not being one for introspectiveness Gene ignored his sisters' insults and focused on getting past his current dilemma with their parents. Enduring them over the next week proved to be the most difficult task he'd been faced with in a long time. They were always on his case refusing to cut him any slack. When he was allowed out he had to bring the tag-a-long with him. Felicity was supposed to tattle on him if he stepped out of line. Dating was permanently banned until he could conduct himself in a "mature fashion."

Much as he hated being followed by his little sister it was better than the alternative. More quality time with the parents plus moms' girlfriend. No thanks. Gene would take what little freedom he had. In between these outings he'd see this Ry guy out with one or both Parker girls. Usually May who seemed to be intent on showing him everything and anything that went on in her life. Judging by the rumor mill no one else had any idea what his story was either. That didn't stop the stories from spreading, each telling more elaborate than the next. They encountered him personally most of those occasions. Alright, Gene made it a point to push the guys' buttons as often as he could. Ry ignored him for the most part only physically encountering him once when Gene lost his temper enough to throw a punch that would never hit it's target. With barely any effort the red head flipped him on his ass.

"You're acting pretty obsessed over a guy you barely know." Yes, for once Felicity nailed it. Gene couldn't help it. Much as he wanted to get over it something kept pushing him to seek the other boy out. Felicity called it male pride. "If what April says is true-that he's family-then he's not dating either of them, so why are you on his case? Your ego can't let it go?"

His ego did play a role in this mess. Each meeting with Ry ended the same. Making a fool of himself and the other boy completely disinterested in anything he said. Like he was freaking bored! He didn't know why the dismissal bothered him so much but it did all the same.

Due to the recent scare down the street not many came to the Cafe Indigo that night. Parker (May) and him did. Peeking over the side of their booth Gene could see Parker indicating something with her frantic hand motions. Ry seemed to be patently listening but adding his comments every now and then. The smirk that curved into place at Parkers' annoyed expression was interesting. Most of the guys' smiles were small like nothing could break through that cool facade of his.

Not knowing why Gene started to wonder if there was a way to get the guy alone without the girls interfering. Maybe he wouldn't pound him like he wanted to but he'd get some reaction from him. It seemed important to him to at least get some acknowledgement if he couldn't at least earn some respect. Might even get a real reaction for once. The moment finally came seventeen minutes after they arrived. When Parker snuck off to the bathroom Felicity followed with her patented "innocent" look that never fooled him. She was Parkers' problem now, Gene had other plans.

Sliding out of their booth he snuck up to the corner Ry was standing with his back to him. This was going to be easy.

"What do you want, Thompson?" How did he know?

"I want you to show me the respect I deserve!"

The red head turned wearing a sharper smirk than the one he gave Parker. "I thought I was. Thing about respect Thompson, you only get what you give. And you've never stuck me as a particularly giving person."

"Bull! You've been acting like this since I met you!"

"You mean when you threw a punch at a total stranger?" Amusement laced his voice but the other boys' face was deceptively blank.

"After you grabbed me, jerk!" Seeing that Ry was about to counter Gene shook his head. "You know what? Forget it! The point is that you've been treating me like I was beneath your notice! I'm Gene Thompson, star of Midtown High! Got that pal!"

"What did you want me to do? Respond to your childish antics? Yes, excuse me for taking the higher road." Glancing at the bathroom the two girls had gone into the boy sighed.

"So what, you're better than me? Is that what you're saying?"

Ry regarded Gene with a curious expression. "Why does it matter what I think of you?" The question was asked in a slow manner, like he was testing a theory. Feeling the first tremors of panic Gene recoiled.

"It doesn't!"

"If it doesn't matter why are you bothering with me?" Enlightenment bloomed in those brown eyes, he offered Gene a knowing if uncomfortable look. Like he was a little embarrassed with what he saw in Genes' motives.

The blond could feel a flush forming but he didn't know why. He must have been really pissed. But all he could feel was blind terror. "It doesn't! I just want respect, alright!"

Fleeing back to his table Gene called Felicitys' cell to tell her that he was leaving without her if she didn't get her butt back there. Scowling she met him at the door demanding an answer she would never get.

This was all moms' fault, he thought. For the past few months it had become something of a manta although he rarely ever acknowledged what precisely was to be blamed on his mother. Because Gene Thompson wasn't bi-sexual. He just wasn't.


	5. Getting the Devil Out of the House

**smergrl3495:** _Like I said these were one shot stories based in the same AU I was writing, I put them together for this series. This chapter is the only one that really relates to the last one in any form (only because it has Reilly being a little social) but it has nothing to do with Gene. I just liked the idea of exploring the character and seeing something different about him. I've read the idea of Felicity being bisexual but I thought Gene would be a twist. I have no plans to get Gene together with Reilly much less have Gene really play a role in the story. Gene is too in denial to make a move and Reilly thinks he's barely worth noting and doesn't like what he sees. Could he pop up later? If I do anything with his family but again no plans. I do think I'll do other character one shot chapters but their always have something that relates to Reilly._

_As for Reilly dating I don't think he'd mind it per se but no one has really caught his eyes. He strikes me as someone very involved in his work. Like May, Peter and in some cases his dad I think the idea that someone likes him surprises him a bit. Although I don't think he's as naive as May if that makes sense. As to your questions:_

_1.) Genes' parents are divorced. Flash raised Gene and Felicia took Felicity._

_2.) His mom, Felicia, is bisexual and currently living with her girlfriend. Felicity doesn't like this because she thinks her parents should be together. It's implied that Felicia might have left Flash for this woman._

_3.) Her name is Diana but not much is really said about her in the series. She does appear to live with Felicia and Felicity._

_I already had some of these chapters done for awhile so while no real bonding goes on for the next two you will see Peter interacting with Reilly. It's just that Reilly finds the whole thing awkward and a little painful. He's trying to adjust._  
-

"You're still going to college?" Peter stared at his "nephew" who shrugged at the news like it wasn't a big deal. How the kid had talked to Foggy Nelson to explain his situation (without apparently revealing the family secrets) Peter didn't know. The school should have called him crazy instead of taking whatever word Foggy had put in for him. "You mean to tell me their not the least bit curious to discover that you're a teenager now?"

"Believe it or not it's not as uncommon as you'd think. The things Loki did alone have brought a class action suit against Thor through the Avengers. The law has made adjustments for individuals who were affected by supernatural forces. My current situation happened when Strange was closing that giant rift above New York and I'm not the only one who's been changed."

Mary Jane stifled her laugh at her husbands' pouty face knowing he was wondering why such laws weren't in place during his superhero days. "That's great new Reilly. Although I suspect the girls will be a little disappointed. They were looking forward to bringing you to school with them."

Reilly rolled his eyes. "Yeah that would have been great. Not only do I go backwards in my education I have to deal with the idiotic teens that think it's cool to act like morons all day."

"Not everyone is like that. Who knows, you might have liked it." She did laugh at his disgusted look.

"You did miss out on it before you skipped right to college. Many regard their teen years as the best years of their life." Peter added skimming through one of Reillys' textbooks with a puzzled expression.

"Like yours were?" The boy asked knowing that those years weren't easy on the other man.

"Hey I had my moments." When Reilly made to retrieve his book both adults knew he was planning on studying in his room. "You know you can study down here. With Benjy snoozing and the girls out it's nice and quiet."

"I still might get distracted, besides I have three weeks worth of work to make up." He zipped up his backpack then reach for the plates.

"Much as I appreciate you doing your own dishes I think I'll handle these. Peters' been making the girls feel bad for leaving theirs behind and I hate for them to start feeling like they don't live up to the standard you set." She snatched the items from Reillys' hands before he could protest.

"I always did the dishes all the time at my place, unless I had to be across town in a few seconds." He missed the amused looks on the Parkers faces as he offhandedly referred to his teleporting like it was the norm. He seemed to miss the ability. "If I'm a guest shouldn't I make the effort? You won't accept rent-"

"You're family young man, you don't owe us a thing." Mary Jane reminded. To her side Peter slouched in his chair feeling that he owed Reilly more than the boy could ever know. "While I wish the girls would follow your example more their teenagers. Responsibility is something we value but as a teen you should be having fun. Why don't you go out with May this week? I know she's been itching to show you around. You can meet her friends."

Reilly made a noncommittal sound though it was clear he had no interest in meeting any of Mays' friends. He didn't feel like he belonged in her life and being social with other teens sounded awkward. Seeing that (should he call her aunt?) Mary Jane was waiting for a real reply he shrugged. "Not sure what the point would be. Although the guy with the weak stomach was amusing."

"Who had a weak stomach? Was it Jimmy? Tell me it was Wes. I knew that boy wasn't right for May!" Not answering Peters' question Reilly swung the backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the steps. "You know I was in college too, I could help you with your assignments."

"Uh, that's really not necessary. Besides I'm studying for a different field-"

Peter stood up not noticing how thick he was laying it on with his chest puffed up. Mary Jane found it adorable even after all these years. "Nonsense. I may not have a law degree but I do work in law enforcement and have a better understanding of the process. Tell me about one of your harder projects."

There was a twitch of annoyance in Reillys' face before he smoothed it out. His uncle didn't notice it but Mary Jane did. "I have to do a debate paper arguing for a client the professor created in a fake scenario. The client is a tipsy but not legally drunk driver that ran through three lights, side swiped one car and crashed into a church. How would you argue for the client?"

The retired hero sputtered clearly at a loss for words. Mary Jane smirked knowing that Reilly had made his own scenario to get Peter to leave him alone. The boy was slicker than they gave him credit for. Which proved her own theory on the cleverness of redheads. As she passed by Reilly she couldn't help saying, "Sneaky little devil" before heading to the kitchen.

"Well now is that timing or what? We were just talking about you ladies." Moving around the jocks hassling their newest player Davida smiled at her best friend. "What's the lowdown girl? Because inquiring minds want to know. Who is that cutie April and you seem to be hanging out with? If there were problems with Wes I think I'd hear about it first. The poor guy is already wondering what's up with you being all secretive and evasive."

May frowned not sure what Davida was talking about. While she had been a little rushed lately it mostly had to do with her trying to keep April in line and desperately attempting to spend time with Reilly. He had agreed to meet them after school a few times (likely due to her mother asking him to walk them home) but refused to meet her friends. Not making the connection between Reilly and this mystery person Davida was suggesting she quirked an eyebrow.

"What cutie? I haven't been out with anyone, I've barely seen any of you, including Wes, for three weeks."

At the table Courtney shook her head at the newest script Jimmy had asked her to proofread before adding:"Really May? You don't recall walking with any cute guys recently?"

"What was so cute about that guy? Yeah he did seem kinda cool ...but he better know better than trying to steal you away from Wes." Moose commented stealing a fry from Jimmys' meal.

"He did seem a little..."Jimmy wobbled his hand as he tried to think of the right word,"...aloof."

"I don't know who you're-" A ringtone went off prompting half of the teens in their group to check their cell phones. With a sheepish grin May answered her phone ignoring Aprils' envious look. "Hey mom. You want us to do what? But he won't agree to that! Yeah, I'll try."

Her shoulders drooped in a defeated short of way. "You okay?"

"Yeah Court. I just have to try to do the impossible. I'll see you guys later." Trying not to feel too guilty as she saw her friends disappointed looks May grabbed April to pull along with her as they left the cafe.

"Hey what's the deal? I wasn't called into whatever busy work they got you doing." April complained. She hated the idea of missing out on a chance to be away from the folks. With so little experience in the world April wanted to have as much freedom as possible.

"You might not mind this one. Mom wants us to take Reilly along with us for the night." Spending time with Reilly was one of the few things the girls agreed on. Thus far all attempts to bond with him were awkward or put aside as the boy tried to get his new life together. "No powers though."

The other girl pouted obviously thinking it would be a blast for the three of them to cut loose on New York. "That would make dragging him out of the house a lot harder."

"Mom says he's been locked away for hours catching up on school. Mr. Nelson has been really good about letting him get adjusted before he returns to work but it's still a lot of paper work. So mom thinks it's time for him to have some fun."

"Yeah but your idea of fun will have him running back to the books. Face the facts May, Reilly and me have a lot in common in that area. We'd rather be busting heads than hanging out with your Scooby Doo Rejects."

"I don't think either of us really knows what he likes. I mean he's pretty devoted to school and apparently a neat freak." They shared a mystified glance. "Plus he's a guy so I don't think he'd like to go shopping."

A mischievous grin lit Aprils' face. "We could still do it for kicks."

Although May shook her head a smile split her face at the image that invoked. She could imagine his annoyance and his futile attempts to teleport away. It would be payback for all those sarcastic remarks he made.

Reilly almost didn't go with them but a somewhat subtle prompting from Mary Jane got him out of the house like the place was on fire. He muttered "now who's fighting dirty" to her as he left much to Mays' confusion. When she asked what her mom said Reilly simply told then that her parents wanted "alone time" to all of their discomfort. "Are we going to walk around or actually do something fun?"

Running a hand through her hair May tried to think of something before April really got blunt. "We could go to the mall, they have an arcade." Boys like video games right? April perked up but Reilly didn't seem like he cared one way or another. He played listlessly along with them at the arcade. Every once awhile emotions would pass his face but they usually passed before May could really read them. She got the impression that the loud obnoxious guys in back were as irritating to him as they were to her. And Reilly didn't seem too pleased with the idea of shelling out the amount of money they did to play the games.

April on the other hand loved it. The bright lights, the games and all the kids their age that filled the arcade. Although May was a little unsettled by how much her clone seemed to get into the Deadly Combat game. "Die! I'm going to rip out your heart and dance in your blood!"

"Uh huh." Reilly barely tried to use the controls anymore. He had made faces at the moves of the fighters and the level of violence when they started but he was past caring now.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Interest lit his eyes and May guessed she said the magic words.

"Yeah! I just beat you!" The darker girl did a little dance she had learned from her session on the Dance Dance Dance game. (Reilly had refused to play but he watched in amusement as the girls tried to go up against each other. May was a little more clumsy than she's like to admit.)

Leaving the arcade May thought about leading them over to the electronics store when some familiar faces popped up. Sandra, who's having trouble balancing her bags and Wes who was trying to help her. Spotting the three of them they stopped to greet each other.

"Hey May I was just getting off of work. I was hoping to see you around." Wes' eyes darted quickly to Reilly then back to his girlfriend. "You guys seem to be hanging out a lot."

"Oh this is the guy,"Sandra glanced at a uncomfortable Reilly,"Davida said he was cute. Don't sweat it Wes, I don't think Mays' looking elsewhere."

"What? Why would I be looking elsewhere?" This was the second time that day that someone made it should like she was leaving Wes.

"Yeah that would mean May finally got taste." Rolling her eyes April adjusted the color to her fingernails. Being a shapeshifter had it's advantages and she got bored with styles so easily.

"I think their confused about me." Reilly added not wanting to spell it out even though May was slow on the pick up.

"What's confusing?"

"And you have the nerve to say I don't listen? Davida and the rest of your friends think you got a crush on Ry...and apparently they think he's cute." She added a bracelet to her wrist liking the metallic glint.

"WHAT?" Mays' yell caused several shoppers to turn in her direction. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she wanted to find a hole to curl up in. Reilly sighed because he tried to get the point across without resulting in bluntness. "No! No, no, no! We are NOT interested in each other like that in ANY shape or form! This is,"she paused because what was Reillys' relation to her?

"Ry, another cousin of May's." April added smoothly. She glared for a second before a smirk slipped into place. "He's my brother."

Relief washed over Wes' face and Sandra started to introduce herself. May stared at April feeling an odd sense of betrayal. While she knew that they couldn't say that Reilly was her brother part of her had felt something that insisted she say it. By laying claim to the title of sister to him April was trying to make a point to her. May wasn't sure if she understand all of her clones' reasoning (not that she ever did) but she knew part of it was petty. To get back at May for all the supposed things she stole from April. That hurt, a lot. Not just because she wanted to be closer to Reilly, to be family, but she thought that things were getting better with April. Seemed she was missing out on a lot of things. By the time May got out of her own musings Sandra was saying goodbye and Wes was staring at her hopefully.

"Be right back May, we're getting coffee!" Grabbing Reillys' arm April yanked his towards the her destination. He rolled his eyes but went along anyway.

"He's Aprils' brother huh?" Wes asked guiding her to a bench. He had figured out the truth about her identity and they had talked about it. Other topics were brought up like how April was really related to her.

"It's complicated. More than it is with April. My dad-my family in general-failed to mention a lot of things. Dad had two "siblings" like April who were, er, came into being because of the same man. One of them was Reillys' dad." She watched as Wes started to put that together in his mind.

"Whoa. That's pretty trippy. Does that mean that he's sort of, I mean genetically, your half brother?" At her nod he hugged her. "So for the past few weeks when you said you had family issues this was it?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get to know him. I mean I sorta have for awhile just not like this. Argh! Like I said it's complicated and I'm not even touching on everything. It's just...he knew who I was but kept all this from me. I can sort of understand why but I trusted him. I keep wondering what I did wrong. Why he didn't trust me. I'm trying to be cool about this because I want to be close to him! But when I think of-I just get so mad." Fiddling with her jacket she looked up at him."Is that wrong? Am I being selfish?"

"No. You're trying. You wouldn't be who you are if you didn't keep trying." They shared a kiss. "Go on, spent time with him."

"You sure?"

"We can plan something for later this week. If this is important to you then don't ever stop trying."

May was glad she finally found a nice guy. Hearing her clones' yell and seeing Reilly holding her back May had to sigh. If only the rest of her life was so simple.


	6. Giving and Receiving

"Have you suddenly developed x-ray vision?" Peter cast his wife a puzzled look. "You've been staring upstairs for the past few minutes and rubbing the floor raw with all your pacing. "

"I can't help it MJ, ever since Reillys' gotten back into his studies it's been near impossible to see him. There's still so much we don't know about him and he hasn't opened up since he's arrived. We don't even know if he's sneaking out at night to play hero without the DD trappings." Guilt hung heavy on Peter Parker as it had been ever since they discovered the truth about Reilly Tyne. He wanted to bridge the gap between them but the boy kept avoiding him. Well he only brought this on himself for constantly berating Darkdevil.

"I know it's hard for you, tiger. But the last thing he needs is for us to push him too hard." Resting her head on his shoulder she brought her arms around his waist for a tight hug. "Reilly's like his father, Peter. You don't have to know all the details to see that he's used to taking care of himself. He's a good kid that's grown up before his time and yes-," she planted a teasing kiss onto her husbands' cheek,"-he takes his responsibilities very seriously. "

Peter rolled his eyes, "Sure throw that back at me."

"It's in his genetics dear. Try to have patience."

He sighed, deep and heartfelt. "I'll try. It's just so hard to resist the urge to do something-"

"-Insanely affectionate and overbearing to sooth him?" Mary Jane prompted knowingly.

"Very funny. I know I messed up with him. I don't know the first thing about a boy that's Bens' son...technically my son." Peters' head bowed. "I've been horrible to him, everything I never wanted to be to a child. Everything a "uncle" shouldn't be much less a father. I don't know how to even begin to make amends for the things I've done. Let's face the facts, I'm no Uncle Ben."

"No, you're not." Mary Jane pulled on Peters' arm until he turned away from the stairs to face her. "You are Peter Parker. A loving father, devoted husband and the most responsible man I've ever known. You may not be your uncle but you're still a good man. And I know in my heart that somehow you'll be able to have the kind of relationship with Reilly that you want."

He smiled, affectionately running his fingers through her hair. "How did I ever get lucky enough to get you?"

Mary Jane opened her mouth to respond when a gagging sound came from upstairs. "Eww gross. How does May stand it?"

"Shouldn't you be at school young lady?" Peter asked giving his best no-nonsense parenting voice. April remained unimpressed.

"Guess you don't pay much attention to the news, huh? Schools' out due to the snow and Christmas break won't be far behind the next storm." The girl did a twirl transforming her nightshirt and shorts into a styling white ski outfit.

Dismay lit Peter's features at this news, "What about May and Reilly? Where are they?"

"What am I their keeper now? May ditched me to play little-miss-perfect-superhero hours ago. I haven't seen Reilly since he snuck out to study." Her nose scrunched up at the idea of spending free time to study. "Not that he ever spends anytime with any of us any other time. He said I had a family." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Mary Jane patted the girl on the back as she stifled a grin at the identical looks of disappoint April and Peter wore. "Guess that means it's just the three of us and Benjy for breakfast then."

"Let me look for him, MJ. He's been out of his crib lately."

"Look by Rys' door." April added. "Junior's taken to camping outside his room. Looks like everybody is looking for the guy."

Leaping over the citys' skyline Spider-Girl (for once) was on the same wavelength with her clone. Since discovering who Darkdevil was and his connection to her everything was all jumbled. She didn't know how to feel about the guy and wasn't even sure if she really knew him at all. The important stuff she guessed at during their meetings in the spandex set seemed to be a mix bag. He would never hurt her, something she had always known deep down. But did he really think she was lacking or was he giving her tough love? She didn't know, she wasn't even sure how he felt about her.

Doing a drive into an alleyway Spider-Girl found a place to slip on her clothes over the costume, thankful for the extra protection against the elements. Crime fighting had been a bust but at least it provided an excuse to think through her concerns. With Christmas coming up May wanted to do some shopping to get her in the spirit of the season. Their family was bigger this year which meant more gifts. Luckily her friends at school were already taken care of. Courtney was getting that shirt she said made Moose fall into a wall (mom pulled strings to get it at a discount.) Davida was getting those slamming boots (mom to the recuse again), Heather was getting the earrings Jimmy was too dense to notice her eying, Nancy was getting a movie, and the rest of the girls got some fashionable items (thanks to her wonderful mom.) Jimmy was getting that sci-fi novel he always put off on getting, Moose got an autograph from the Fantastic Five (least she could do for now), JJ got a graphic novel and although she was still uncomfortable around him Brad received a copy of a book mom had recommended. Wes was getting art supplies and gloves. May hoped the gloves turned out right, she had taken to knitting as an desperate measure if her funds ran dry.

Luckily her savings were enough to get a few more things for her loved ones. Dad and mom were easy to shop for, and April practically made a list for what she wanted. Benjy was getting the blanket she was carefully constructing to resemble the Spidey mask. That left "Uncle" Kaine and Reilly. Maybe a new trench coat for Kaine? No, something nicer than that, it had to be personal. A smirk lit her face as she recalled him enjoying the tarts she had made for the schools' bake sale before dad gave a lecture. Not the healthiest of gifts but it wasn't like he didn't work it off on a daily basis. That left Reilly the eternal enigma of the family. What did they know about him? He liked fighting, had an overprotective vibe, liked to keep secrets and wanted to be a lawyer. So maybe something like a journal? Yeah she could just see it now: Reilly sitting with pen in hand as he scribbled in the book: _Dear Diary I just kicked another thugs' rear. It rocked. Must aghast on things I won't discuss now. _

No, whatever the gift was it had to be special. Something to let Reilly know they were family and he could trust her.

The boy in question continued his track across the rooftops. He'd finished his impromptu studying hours ago but needed the space to clear his head. His time with the Parkers was awkward and Reilly always felt like if he made the wrong step everything would come tumbling down. Christmas was coming around the corner and that never went well for him. Usually the holiday meant isolation no matter where he spent it. The Parkers likely had plans for the holidays and rather than making himself more of a bother Reilly wanted to spend his time productively. Maybe if he kept his mind off of the season he wouldn't feel so overwhelmed. Then again...he had put off getting most of his shopping. Reilly felt he owed them something even if they didn't like his choices for gifts.

Pulling his coat tighter Reilly snuck out onto the sidewalk to glance at the display window. Matt had given him an idea of what was fashionable (which he thought was slightly amusing) but Reilly didn't think he'd feel confident enough to get (Aunt?) Mary Jane any clothes. Whenever he thought of giving presents to people who were sort of parental figures he remembered the forced grins from foster parents as he gave them things he created only to find half of it in the trash the next day. Once he tried to buy perfume for one of the ladies he stayed with. Not able to round up much money the purchase was cheap and as a result gave her an allergenic reaction. The alcoholic religious aunt and his abusive uncle had been a different. His aunt fawned over his attempts telling him how precious it was. His uncle would ignore him until after dinner and Reilly would go to sleep with a bruised face.

Needless to say Reilly wasn't overly fond of Christmas. Just thinking about spending it with the Parkers made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

The only good times he had was with his bonding sessions with Matt when the ghost would tell stories of from his life. Reilly never felt alone then, not with Matts' calming presence giving him hope for better days. Now he was a semi-normal teen without the powers of Darkdevil and no mentor to talk to anymore. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel separation anxiety. Really, he should be happy that Matt was finally able to find peace after everything he did for him. It was just-

His pocket vibrated, the Parkers didn't call him much. Mary Jane did once when he was at work to ask when he was coming back for dinner. As much as he wanted to get along with April he learned from overhearing the girls talk that she had a habit for calling at the worst times and talking your ear off. Reilly knew he had to work on his patience before he gave her the number. Peter kept trying to forge a bond with him which often resulted in the most awkward conversations. That being said only May and Kaine had this number. "Hello?"

"Hey, where ya at? You have the 'rents worried." Reilly quirked an eyebrow at the abbreviation as if May was referring to their parents instead of her own.

"I'm doing my rounds like I usually do." Much as she hated it Reilly was still vague on a lot of details. Not just because it amused him to tease her, being cryptic was part of his nature. It helped to keep people out of his business.

"Are you, uh, horning in again?" He rolled his eyes at the bad pun, Mays' way of being subtle.

"I'm doing community work if you must know." Sorta the truth as he already made his donations and this was simply a visit.

"Oh. Umm, well where are you? Maybe we can meet up." The hopeful tone kept Reilly from spilling out the half truth he had in mind. He didn't want her following him but he didn't want to lie to her either. If nothing else her reaction should be interesting.

"Hells' Kitchen."

"Wha-? You're where?" As if on cue a woman screamed that a man took her purse. Reilly causally stepped back to the side of the wall and stuck his foot out.

"Hells' Kitchen." He repeated. The purse snatcher tripped falling face first into the pavement. Scooping up the purse Reilly tossed it to the woman as he walked by.

"What was that?"

"The usual." Reilly shrugged not thinking it really needed to be explained. "Did you have something in mind for this call or do you want me to describe every sound you hear over the phone?"

"As fascinating as that would be I wanted to know what kinda traditions you do."

The sudden nervous excitement in her voice seemed unwarranted for such an odd question. "What traditions are you talking about?"

"For Christmas of course." She paused as if she was rethinking her words. "Unless of course you don't celebrate it because of conflicting faiths-which I respect-but I was just wondering. I mean you never talk about what you believe in so if the assumption offended you it wasn't intended. I mean-"

"You're babbling." Taking a deep breath Reilly wondered if they should really be having this conversation. "Look, does it really matter? It's your house and your traditions."

"It's your house too." Much as everyone claimed it was Reilly still didn't consider it his home. "You're family and we want to have it together."

"Have you asked April what she wants to do?"

"Er, no. April doesn't have any experience with holidays." Why did she think he'd be an expert? "Come on, it'll be fun! Mom and dad wouldn't mind adding the stuff you usually do."

"I doubt that." He muttered darkly. "As hard as this may be for you to believe, I don't have any traditions."

"You mean you and Kaine never saw shows together?"

"Kaine didn't raise me much less watched the Charlie Brown Christmas Special." Weird, he was under the impression that Kaine told the Parkers about his time in foster care then the streets. Maybe not, otherwise it looked like May was out of the loop again. Well that one was on Kaine not him, Reilly didn't want to tell them anything. He made it clear that he wasn't comfortable talking about himself. Catching sight of his destination Reilly continued his trek through the snow. The sound of May racing through the air transferred to the phone. "And people think talking on the phone while driving is dangerous."

"I didn't know Kaine didn't raise you...I mean I figured he didn't after...but I guess I never thought about it. Did your mom raise you?"

Reilly stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk. Several minutes passed before he could find his voice again and even then it didn't sound like his own. "What?"

"Are you okay? Did I upset you? You went all quiet." The distress was apparent but the last thing he wanted to do was get into all this. They didn't understand how hard it was for him to talk about his past. Well maybe Mary Jane did, she seemed to at least get the idea that opening up would take time. May didn't, couldn't, and the idea of telling her felt too personal. It made him feel dirty.

"Hmm, just got lost for a second." Partially true he supposed. "Are you going to finish swinging anytime soon? All the whooshing is getting distracting."

"That depends. Are you still wearing that jacket that's too light for winter, with no hat and jeans?"

"Is that supposed to scare me? I'll be done in a second and meet you out here." Not waiting for a reply he clicked off his phone and entered the church. Looked like a pretty big gathering this year, not just for the needy seeking a haven. The devoted believers were taking in the mass not even taking note of his entrance. Words of comfort were being given to those in need. Reilly lingered for a moment to listen to it and think on what was being said. Forgiveness and acceptance. Such simple concepts really, yet they constantly plagued him throughout his life.

He could forgive his father for not being there for him, he could try to understand why his mother couldn't be there but it was still a struggle with Kaine. Reilly didn't know if he was fully capable of forgiving someone who so completely abandoned him when he was in need. For so long he let Parker talk down to him. Why not? He believed half the things he said anyway. On some level he thought that Peter Parker was different than Kaine. A better man that cared about his family. Sometimes he didn't see much of a difference between the two men. They could be thoughtless and cruel, awkward and in a weird way caring. Perhaps they weren't the problem after all, maybe it was him along.

This was why Reilly wasn't overly fond of Christmas. It made him over think everything and get all mopey. Scanning the crowd he looked for the familiar face only to find her staring back at him. She smiled fondly as she guided him over to the side. "Reilly." She greeted warmly.

A grin made it's way onto his face before he was aware of it and the traces of doubt disappeared. "Hello Maggie."

He usually called her by her proper title but she insisted on being just Maggie when it was the two of them. The nuns' hand cupped his cheek and bestowed a tender look at the boy. Some place Reilly didn't think existed melted at the gesture of affection. "Sorry I can't make it this year..."

"I understand. You have other obligations, as it should be."

"You know you've taken this whole thing in stride." The woman never even questioned why he was a teenager instead of a demon. The first time he appeared like this at the church she had just known it was him. That Matt was gone.

"I have experience with such things. Here," Maggie opened his palm, "this is for you to help when the burdens become to much to bear alone."

A cold metallic item fell into his palm, something he was familiar with. "I gave you this after we first met." He finally looked down at the golden cross. "Matt wanted you to have this back."

"I know." Watery eyes filled with regret glanced over his form as if she was suddenly transported back to another moment with another young man. "I know why he wanted me to have it returned. It ended the circle, brought closure. I wanted him to have it to remember his promise and his faith."

"Then why do you want me to have it?"

Maggie smiled and much to his shock kissed his forehead. "To help you find your way. I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

He repeated the sentiment automatically as he watched her walk off. Frowning he pocketed the gift and rolled his eyes skyward. "I'm pretty sure the church doesn't approve on eavesdropping much less your-oh-so-subtle version of it."

Stepping out from behind the pillar May smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I just saw you two talking and got caught up in it."

"Despite the fact that I specifically told you to wait outside." Shouldn't surprise him really, it wasn't like she ever listened to him before.

"I was curious. I thought this might be a donation or something. I didn't know you were religious." A gleam of interest lit her eyes but he resolutely ignored it. Irritation was already coursing it's way through his system.

"I'm not." Too annoyed to keep an easy pace Reilly power walked forcing May to speed up.

"D-did she raise you?"

He stopped to glance back at her earnest expression. "What? No."

"How do you know her?"

"I met her during patrol one night. " If he hoped that would be the end of it he was sorely mistaken.

"You mean she knows? How did you get so close-"

Finally having enough Reilly turned around with such force May took a step back. "Not that it's any of your business but yes she knows. No, I'm not telling that story. She knew Matt and that's her business."

"Hey, no need to get touchy!"

Taking a deep breath Reilly cast a disbelieving look her way. "I've tried to be patient with this! But you're always pressing me for information! All the time! And when you don't get it you just follow me around. Yes, I know about that! Like I said you're not subtle. So yeah, you'll have to excuse me for wanting some privacy."

"Reilly?"

Even after everything they've been through together hearing her say his name felt weird. When they were first introduced sans masks May only referred to him as Tyne. Few really called him by his first name and he figured he wasn't the type of person people felt comfortable with. He wasn't chipper and quirky like most of his family. Never was particularly likable growing up and assumed that was how it would always be.

"I'm sorry for prying but this whole thing is so frustrating! Do have any idea what it feels like to know how much you kept from me since we met? I'm trying to be cool about everything it's just so-AHH!" Growling in frustration May stalked into the street, crushing a bottle under her stomping feet.

"I told you that I don't like the backstory spiel! We've been over this, May! Hate to state the obvious but I'm not you! I can't just dredge through my life story at the drop of a hat. It's not who I am." Reilly feared that she wouldn't get it, May never had a problem opening up. Why would she? She never knew what it felt like to be broken and flawed.

"I'm not asking for anything big." When he didn't reply May impulsively grabbed his hand holding it between her smaller gloved hands. Sparkling near desperate blue eyes stared into sober brown. "Tell me about anything. I just want to hear you talk about something. What the deal with the cross is-your favorite sport-favorite food-anything. Please."

For a few tense seconds he didn't respond at all. He blinked at the request, stared and then tugged his hand away from her gentle grip. Her eyes watered at the apparent rejection as he stuffed his hands firmly into his pockets. With a sigh Reilly jerked his head to the side in a "come on" gesture. "...It's a long story that started when Matt lost his sight."

Sneaking a peek he saw May brighten considerably. "I got time to kill." Rolling his eyes at her barely restrained excitement Reilly told the story of how Matt Murdock lost his sight and gained new abilities. From there he went onto his favorite story of how Daredevil lost everything because of a betrayal of a loved one and how he fought back from losing it all. Though he would leave out sections like the true identity of Sister Maggie the tale at heart was the same. How a man without hope was a man without fear.

It was a start, where ever he was Reilly hoped Matt was happy. He earned it, they both had.


	7. Tis the Season

**Fionn the Otaku:** _Thanks! I always wanted to see how the family would react, I hope it rings true to all the characters._

**smergrl3495:** _I think it's not so much teasing as continuing how things played out in the comics. It took awhile to get Darkdevils' origins then there were a lot of things that were teased about him for years mostly if/when the Parkers would learn the truth. They never did. But if it happened in the comics I can't imagine it being quickly resolved. Peter for example constantly berated Darkdevil, Reilly knows how much he was hated. That's not something that can go away easily. Their trying but things are understandably awkward. Are their plans for more interaction? Oh definitely, it's one of the main relationships that's explored later on._

_Like I said a lot of these chapters have already been written, I've just been updating a few things to connect them better before I put in the new chapters. Thus far I have no real plans for April bonding per se but then again I'm planning on doing more with her in another fic I'm working on. It's not related to this AU but I'm going to explore her more. She interacts with others in this fic and the fact this is her first Christmas does come up. It's just not a big focus._

Scanning the decorations on the tree April frowned. "Are these all May?"

Mary Jane placed an unopened box on the table then glanced over where April was pointing. "Yes. Those are pictures we took from all of Mays' Christmas' throughout the years."

The girl nodded glumly thinking of all the time she missed out with the family. "At least I know what I looked like as a kid."

"This year is going to be special," the red head promised directing attention to the box she brought in as she lifted the lid. "You're not the only one who's spending time with the family for the first time. This will also be the first time Benjy celebrates the holidays and to the best of my knowledge Kaine as well."

April scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Mr. Cheerful is coming over for Christmas? Bet _Uncle_ Pete will love that."

Mary Jane didn't miss how the girl referred to Peter clearly wishing she could call him dad. Well they would talk about that one another time. "Yes, it's really past time we all started acting like a family. I thought it might make it easier for Reilly to have a familiar face around."

She had noticed his discomfort and nerves about spending the holidays with them. Picking up a decoration she handed it to April pleased to see the bright smile spread on her face when the girl noticed her name. "Mays' not going to be the only one on the tree this year. I got these for the four of you although I suspect Kaine doesn't want to make a big fuss."

April noted a few blank frames in the box quirked an eyebrow. Mary Jane sighed. "One of those is for Benjy, you can have one too. May asked me to get the rest for Reilly."

Two levels up her daughter was already trying to get the boy to discuss her idea. Somehow she had got him to go into the attic with her. He carefully eyed the room feeling a sense of history in it. It was filled with the Parkers memories. Part of him, a strong part, wanted to search through the many boxes to discover the hidden treasures that lied within. But it wasn't his place so he resisted the temptation. They sat on the floor next to a box of worn books. Peter Pan, the Prince and the Pauper and many more. He wondered how much of these held special meaning to his father or if it only belonged to Peter.

"...Which is why I wanted to know if we can have some of your pictures. We'll give them back or make copies if you want."

He felt another headache coming on, it seemed like May couldn't bring anything up without making him feel awkward. "I don't have any pictures of myself growing up."

That made her look up from her board confusion written plainly over her face. "You don't have any pictures?"

Reilly shrugged and looked away. "Why would I have keep pictures of myself?"

She bit her lip knowing this was a touchy subject and not sure how to approach it without upsetting him. "Does, umm, whoever raised you have any?"

His eyes narrowed as he laughed, it sounded eerily more like Darkdevils' haunting laugh than one a boy his age should have. "I kind of doubt it." Seeing the rising concern on Mays' face he sighed. He'd have to give her something otherwise she'd assume he grew up in the sewers or something. "I was in foster care, okay? You get transferred into a lot of homes pretty fast. You don't always get a chance to make connections with the foster families."

It was pretty truthful but he had no reason to elaborate. Just giving her an idea of his life but making it clear that it wasn't a fond subject. Besides she should have known by now that it wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss. He really couldn't have made himself clearer, at least Peter and Mary Jane had gotten that memo. Even April backed off although he suspected that she wasn't nearly as interested in the answers as May.

"Oh." She was lost in thought as her father entered the attic. Peter felt his chest tighten at the image of the two of them sitting on the floor, right where Ben and him were before Norman Osborn hatched his plot. His eyes widen at the game they were playing.

"Battleship?"

Reilly looked a little embarrassed but May nodded. "It was just sitting here and I thought it'd be fun." She paused to send Reilly a mock irritated glare. "At least it was until he started winning."

"It just surprised me a little to see you two playing this." Peter sat next to them looking at Reilly as if he was looking beyond him. "Your dad and me played this the day May was born."

The meaning of those words hit Reilly hard as the image of the two men relaxing filled his imagination. Not long afterward his father would be killed while saving Peters' life. Peter watched the the boys' express change before closing off. More than anything he wished he had the right words to say to the kid. Nothing was forthcoming. In fact no one said a word or dared to breathe until a crash two stories down drew their attention. "What are you doing down there young lady?"

"Oh so now this is my fault?" April yelled up. "This is your demon spawns' fault not mine!"

Rubbing his face wearily Peter muttered that she was the demon spawn before turning to May. "Could you find your brother? I don't think April will be able to keep him from wall crawling." The baby still disliked her and the girl wanted nothing to do with him anyway.

May agreed although her eyes watched them as she descended. Clearing his throat Peter tried to take advantage of the fact they were alone together for a chance to bond. "If there's anything you want to know about your father I'd be happy to tell you about it."

Reilly shook his head. "Nothing I can think of. Kaine told me a lot."

A scowl crossed Peters' face at his clones' name, hating that the man who already took so much had even taken this from him. Worse was the bitter knowledge that Kaine would know more about their "baby brother" than he did. "Oh did he?"

The harshness escaped before Peter could stop it and Reilly quirked an eyebrow. "If you're asking if I can trust his truthfulness, yes I can. He never had a reason to lie and the truth never painted him in the best of lights."

_Great now the kid thinks I'm jealous. Doesn't matter if I am I don't want him to know it,_ Peter thought miserably. He was well aware of how he already came off to the boy. But now that he was aware of their connection Peter was trying his best to be a mature, caring, intelligent uncle/parental figure. He wasn't giving off that vibe by a longshot and he knew it. The same bitterness was coming through just directed solely at Kaine now. _Come on Petey boy, you can be a cool uncle. Just remember what Johnny said and be yourself._

"You know he's coming over for Christmas." He tried to smile but he was sure the effort looked rather sickly. "For...a whole week."

That got Reillys' attention, although he ignored the strained look on the other mans' face to focus on his words. "He's coming **here**? To stay?"

Kaine never lingered long, sure they connected, for a long time he was the only family Reilly had. The only one that cared enough to ensure he lived at any rate. But when it came to the two of them Reilly was always left wondering if he was that important to the man. Next to him Peter nodded, "Apparently Mary Jane thought it was a good idea to have all the family together under one roof. So unless there's another relative on my side that we're missing I think that's everyone." Not getting the verbal reply he was fishing for Peter tried a new tactic, "Is there anything in particular you'd like for Christmas?"

Reilly looked down at his feet and shook his head. "Not really. The room and board is more than enough, sir."

_Looks like all those years we joked that we wanted a well behaved kid are finally coming to bite us._ He knew Mary Jane and May had already tried to get ideas from the kid but he never seemed interested in presents. It wasn't just feeling like he was being a bother Reilly didn't seem to want anything. Never would Peter have thought that it would be so frustrating to have someone tell him that they didn't want any gifts. April was different, she made lists that went on for pages (literally, they were stabled.)

Peter had noticed the "sir" at the end of the statement as well. He had picked up on the polite way he was addressed, partly due to Reilly not knowing what to refer to him as. He wasn't called anything if it could be helped, sometimes he was "Peter", once an awkward "Mr. Parker" and "sir" was used more often. Reilly looked at him, searching for something. Whatever it was it seemed to help close the boy off more. "I have another weeks' worth of work to do before I catch up at school."

Hearing the sign that their brief bonding moment was at an end Peter sighed. "Alright. Just remember that I'm here if you need anything."

_How did you always know the right thing to say Uncle Ben?_

Peters' clone was pondering similar thoughts as he arrived via the backdoor. Kaine didn't want to start another fight with Parker but he knew they were going to come to blows at some point. How Mary Jane had managed to talk him into staying for Christmas, or got Peter to agree he didn't know. Well they'd cross that bridge when the holidays got closer. He almost smiled at the girl in the kitchen before he realized it was April, his eyes narrowed. "Oh it's you. I was hoping for someone a little more stable."

She scoffed. "Wow pot you sure like dissing the kettle. At least I don't look like a deranged hobo."

He frowned resisting the urge to check himself out in the mirror. "Whatever. Where's your better half."

"I see you guys are bonding better than I thought." May quipped as she snuck into the kitchen. She would have thought that they would get along better given their backrounds but Reilly said that was doubtful. Seemed he was right, Kaine clearly saw too much of himself in April and her clone just saw another judgmental version of her dad. Even so May was determined to have a fun family christmas this year.

"Is he here?" Kaine was aware of how touchy his nephew could get if he saw him here especially with what May had asked for.

"Upstairs, looks like he went back to studying." A gentle smile crossed his face as both girls rolled their eyes. "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah." Reaching into his jacket Kaine produced the photo album he had been carrying. May had called him requesting pictures of Reilly when the boy was refusing to give her any information. While he was rather possessive of protecting the kid he couldn't turn down May when she started getting on one of her missions based on good intentions. She made grabby hands jumping up and down with excitement. She took the tattered well thumbed through book from his grasp. Curious about what the fuss was about April looked over her shoulder as May turned the pages.

A tiny baby with shocking crimson hair greeted her. It didn't take long for the identity of the infant to resister with April, her face became softer as her finger skimmed the image. May giggled. "He's so cute! Look at those big eyes! Benjy and him are the cutest baby boys!"

Kaine grunted but didn't argue. Flipping through the book the girls saw Reilly as he aged wearing big smiles, laughing with a few of his baby teeth missing. Until he turned seven and there were no smiles to be found. He stood like he was expected to but made no effort to look happy. May noted that a lot of photos were taken with a husband and wife. The woman always looked happy, usually hugging Reilly with the man standing behind her smiling faintly. Reilly smiled in most of those but something seemed a little off about it. Not knowing why that caught her attention she went further a little bothered to see there weren't any images from from twelve and up. She frowned.

"Let's just say he wasn't around enough to photograph." If she wasn't so concerned May might have been annoyed with more secret keeping or maybe a little amused that Kaine was sounding as vague as Reilly.


	8. The Present Exchange

**Fionn the Otaku:** _Thanks, I thought Johnny would be someone Peter would feel comfortable talking to about being a good uncle. The Gene chapter was interesting to write and I liked getting into his head. It was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be. At this point Peters' just trying to spend time with his nephew and not bring anyone else in. It's important to him that they create a bond especially since he didn't treat Reilly well as Darkdevil._

**smergrl3495:** _Peter's lucky to have Mary Jane sort things out when they get out of control with Kaine. While there's tension between them I don't think they would (usually) have a brawl in the house where their family could get hurt. They'd get on each others' nerves though. No conversations between the two about Ben in this chapter as neither of them are quite ready to bond with each other just yet. This is mainly a peace offering for the family. While it's never been explored in the comics I've always been under the impression that Benjy dislikes April because he senses she's part symbiote and he went through that horrible situation with Carnage. I think something like that needs a lot of time to get over. The April story is going to take awhile to come out so hopefully it'll turn out good._

Christmas with the Parkers and Kaine under the same roof was the most surreal thing he ever experienced. Reilly winced as Kaine smugly ate the last of the sausage much to Peters' annoyance. Neither man took their eyes off each other in whatever weird stalemate they had. Next to them April was trying to hog Mary Jane to herself wanting to have as much time with "Auntie M" as possible. May was content to play with her baby brother who giggled as she dangled tinsel from her finger tips. Feeling more than a little left out (even if he didn't want any part of Kaine and Peters' pettiness) Reilly slipped away from the table.

Only someone did notice him this time. "Hold on Reilly," Mary Jane cleared her throat to get her husbands' attention giving a meaningful nod. Peters' eyes widen for a second then his expression brightened considerably.

"Come on girls, it's time we make the christmas cookies." Peter gave out instructions for the girls to get various items. April didn't complain following the commands with barely hidden curiosity. "Are you going to make yourself useful Kaine or just take up space?"

The taller man tsked. "Really Parker I'm just interested in seeing how good a home maker you are. By all means continue your lesson."

May sighed. "Oh boy."

As Peters' voice got higher Mary Jane grabbed Reilly and headed for the door. "I think that's our cue."

"Where are we going?" On Christmas there wasn't much open, nothing he could think of at any rate. All of the decorations were up (including the ones with his pictures in them. He wasn't even aware of taking that many pictures growing up.) They had plenty of food, he knows because they already went shopping for more to prepare for Kaines' arrival.

Mary Jane smiled. "It's a surprise honey. Hey don't look worried it's not bad, really."

In his experience surprises were rarely good but he followed her regardless. It was hard living under the same roof as this family and not feeling something for it's members. But he tried all the same because deep down Reilly knew it was only a matter of time before it all went tumbling down. It always did.

They zig zagged through the streets so much that Reilly stopped paying attention to their location. His only real focus was listening to Mary Janes' teasing voice as she went on about all the fun they would have on Christmas. Approaching an alley way his attention returned to their destination wondering why she was taking him to a side entrance. When he turned to get a better look at the surroundings she tsked. "Don't ruin the surprise. "

Reaching into her coat pocket Mary Jane took out a ring of keys that jingled as she flipped through them to find the one she was looking for. Giving a triumphant cry she inserted the right one into the key slot, flicked her wrist and gestured for the youth to follow her inside. Reilly echoed her steps, not something he needed to do with a danger sense but he always liked to be alert instead of being dependent on his powers. He could make out shapes inside that looked like human forms but he knew he would have sensed them if they were alive. Mary Jane grumbled as she moved with a practice ease around the darkened area.

"Ah ha! There it is!" There was a small click as she hit a switch and one set of lights turned on overheard. The dim light was only bright enough to let the figures come into focus. They looked rather ominous as they cast long shadows before slowly bleeding away into the darkness.

"Welcome to the Spider Shopee! I don't know if anyone told you this but I own the store. Long story short: Peter and I decided to finally cash in on the money already being made in our familys' name. The profits went to May and Benjys' college funds of course. But recently we've been thinking of different ways to distribute the income."

Reilly silently stared at the mannequins littered throughout the store. Every single design anyone in the superhero community who ever had any connection to a spider was used. The Spider-Women, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man, even a few that looked like Kaines' old outfit (Reilly was vaguely amused to note it was made into a womens' line.) At the center was the Scarlet Spider costume.

"We did consider giving the proceeds of the Drew designs to Jessica in case there was any difficulty with financing Gerrys' medical procedures. But Julia-the second Spider-Woman,"she added just in case Reilly didn't know,"said their well off. Of course that was back when we were just in the planning stages. Since then our family has grown. There's still time to save up for Benjys' college fund so May currently has a nice sum. I started to set aside an account for April but since she's still unsure about her future I thought it would be best to wait before telling her. Let her decide what she wants."

Feeling very out of place in this setting talking causally about financial matters Reilly shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. No adult treated him like this when he looked like a teen. There was something oddly frank about this discussion he liked. Honest but not pushy. Mary Jane did a little twirl to indicate the space they were in.

"Naturally things changed not too long ago."

Reilly frowned. "There's isn't enough business?"

"Oh no," she shook her head with a smile,"quite the opposite. Well we're not doing well enough to make a franchise but we're fine."

He really hoped there wasn't a franchise, although he was in the clear as he doubted they would ever sell any Darkdevil products. Just the thought was revolting. "Then what's the problem?"

"There's no problem, Reilly. Peter and I just realized that things couldn't keep going like they had. Fair is fair after all. This store was my way of being part of the legacy, of honoring the legacy of heroes like Peter that were either family or friends of his. It became apparent to us that there was one legacy that overshadowed everything else. You can see it dominating the store, it's reflected in our life everyday. It inspired two young heroes to take on two seperate identities and recently we learned that it goes even further."

She smiled sadly at the Scarlet Spider costume idly patting the hoodie before meeting his gaze. "Your father changed our lives, Reilly. He's the reason we have a family. Yes a big section of the store is dedicated to Spider-Girl but he designed the costume. Actually he designed a lot of the looks I created here, many of these were ideas he never got around to making. Peter and I want to do the right thing and give you half of the earnings."

Reilly blinked not sure if he heard right. "I...I don't have anything to do with this."

"Your father did. I'm pretty sure he'd want his son to have the earnings."

"I can't except payment for something I didn't contribute to." He had no idea how much money they were talking about but the idea made him squirm uncomfortably. "I don't need it anyway, Matt gave me his account-"

"Which you barely use, right?" It seemed to be a real effort on her part not to laugh at his stunned expression. "Integrity is a family trait-"

"Tell that to Kaine."Reilly grumbled.

"-and you strike me as someone who honors the sacrifices of others. Let me guess. It was easier to take from the account when you shared, umm, spiritual space. You likely reasoned that it was still being used by him. But now you only use it on charities in his name, correct?"

That was scarily spot on, he was partially amused that the mother was better at figuring people out than her daughter. Her hands covered his unknowingly mimicking Mays' actions when she was desperately trying to connect with him. Mary Jane wasn't trying to force anything but her eyes were a little too knowing for his liking.

"Like I said it's a family trait. Peter can't stand borrowing money and I know your father made an effort of repaying a debt as small as twenty-five cents because he believed in honoring kindness. But this does belong to you. I'm pretty sure there's some cases you came across where the heir would get such a sum if not more for a parents' efforts." The sly grin was contiguous and he tried to cover his own smile. She was good at this. A shame she never become a costume crime fighter or a lawyer because Mary Jane Parker had a sharp mind.

The trek back to the Parker residence was silent and peaceful. Inside the noise of bickering family members made Reilly wince. Mary Jane moved around the chaos smiling faintly as Kaine and Peter argued about some silly thing. Perhaps it would have been more threatening if the men weren't covered in flour. Seeing their arrival April let out a relieved sigh asking if they could finally open their presents now. Sitting around the tree gifts were exchanged and both girls were pleased with their gifts. April had gotten the cell phone she had been begging for ("with limited minutes and texting" Peter had added), an i-pod, a bunch of random goodies from May, a few movies and lastly an envelope from Reilly.

She scowled before opening it then let out a squeal of delight. "You got me a subscription to Today Fashion!"

At the surprised looks the others gave him Reilly sighed then explained the gift. "I knew what everyone else was giving her. April likes clothes but since she's a shapeshifter it was kind of pointless so,"he gestured to the envelope,"this way she can copy whatever she likes."

The present exchange was a little different than it was on tv or any actual christmas he had been apart of. The Parkers seems to open presents in a certain order with one person opening all their gifts at once so they could get the full affect of the persons' reactions. May received clothes from her mother, who assured her with a sigh that they were the type May liked. A few DVDs from her father and much to her dismay Kaine gave her a new suit.

"It's made from studier material acting more like an armor and more lightweight." At her confused look he rolled his eyes. "I do have experience in the field of science. Don't worry it's been tested by members of my team."

Peter stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Are they a variation of the updated suits Reed was tinkering with?" At Kaines' nod Peter smiled at the costume approvingly.

When it came to Reillys' gift she beamed in his direction as he tried to cover his nervousness. This had been the first time he really tried to find gifts the Parkers would like. It had been hard to make them personal especially May. Getting something related to crime fighting seemed like something Darkdevil would do. Helpful but distant. This had to be a gift that May Parker would like, at least he hoped so. Her mouth dropped as she looked into the contents of the box. "Oh wow..."

Inside was a signed picture of her favorite female basketball team. Not meeting their astonished gaze he shrugged admitting their coach was friends with Mr. Nelson. May was speechless blue eyes glittering like they did when she asked to know something about him. Why was she sad? Did he get it wrong? Was it because he still knew more about her than she knew of Reilly Tyne?

April was the opposite of Reilly when it came to gift giving, little thought seemed to go into her choices. To May she gave a dress she'd never wear (one Peter would kill her for if she tried), Mary Jane silently switched her sweater for it. As it turned out Reilly was the last one to be given his gifts and as fate would have it his first one came from April. The paper was barely pulled back when his eyes widened in alarm. Curious at the reaction May innocently asked what it was. Feeling fairly confident of her choice April bragged that she had asked five boys at school what they wanted and learned of this magazine stating that all of them already had an issue in their locker. May didn't get it but the others did and before Peter could lose his temper Reilly wordless exchanged it for Kaines' gift card.

Seeing the gifts from Mary Jane and Peter his eyes shifted to Kaine who pointedly ignored the knowing look. Reilly was well aware of his uncle keeping tabs of his life but never gave him too much credit for how much he researched. How else could anyone know his favorite movies? No one noticed Kaine slid Reillys' gift towards him and he didn't have to look to know it was a plain version of the suit he gave May. All that was left was Mays' present to him. The paper seemed to fall away in an instant. All he could do was stare at the image and his own reflection gaping back at him.

"I wanted to get you something personal to make it special. After you told me about Mr. Murdock I had a friend look for that gym he used to go to with his dad. It's been bought out and the new owner wouldn't tell me if it's being tore down or not. It took awhile but I managed to talk him into giving me this. I know he meant a lot to you and this way the whole family could be here, so to speak. I'm babbling."

"Yes you are." His fingers caressed the tiny Matt Murdock under the glass as he was lifted in the air by his father. "Thank you."

On the floor Benjy ignored his toys to play with the box as his mother lowered the mugs of apple cider. Peters' own eyes seemed rather watery as he cleared his throat. "To our family. No matter where they are their always be in our hearts."

A strong reassuring hand gripped Reillys' shoulder before he could object. Reilly sighed because despite his claims Kaine really did know him too well. His father and Matt weren't the only ones on his mind then. It might not be a perfect Christmas without those people but it was the best one he ever had. And no super villians to boot.


	9. Leaps of Faith

**'Akili-chan:** _Kaines' talk about blood/family with May always gave me the impression that was why he was distrustful of April. We don't know how much Kaine saw May growing up just that he returned her to the Parkers and came back. I think that he stayed away to look after Reilly and sort of saw him as his responsibility. I could see him keeping pictures of Reilly thinking it was as close as he deserved to be. April never struck me as someone that gets people so her ideas were fun to write. True although I think Reilly is the runner up after Mary Jane_

Title: Leaps of Faith  
Warnings: Mention of child abuse.  
Summary: There were some things even a child couldn't believe in. At least not this one.

A/N: This is another one shot short story I'm adding to this fic that takes place long before Reilly became Darkdevil. It's based on his backstory in the Darkdevil mini series and has some of my interpretations of it since certain details weren't clear.

...

"If you have enough faith anything is possible, angel."

The boy nodded not wanting to be too close to the stench of alcohol coming off her in waves. All too soon he had come to realize that if he made his discomfort known she'd get upset or worse-her husband would. He didn't know if he believed in god even after all his various foster families harping on his benefits. Few held the same beliefs, others like his aunt didn't seem to believe in practicing what they preached. Though he did understand the latter a little. Deluding yourself with comforting lies made it easier to cope.

He did it daily.

The front door slammed and the youth jumped slightly at the sound knowing what was to come. Running away only delayed the enviable but that flight or fight impulse still thrummed through his body. A beefy man slid into his chair muttering obscenities under his breath. Oblivious to this his wife greeted him warmly asking about his day. The story never changed despite the different jobs the man applied for. Although he never spoke his mind on the matter the boy knew that his uncles' temper usually played a role in his dismissal.

Keeping his eyes down he rotated the action figure he got last week. He never asked for one knowing how his "mooching" was already making things tense in the household. But much to his surprise his aunt had come home from church with a bundle of gifts they received through donations.

That included clothes a size too big, snacks and some action figures of Captain America, Iron Man, several Avengers he didn't know well and Spider-Man. The last was a hero he never heard of on the news since the man seemed to have disappeared when he was little. So if the lack of movement in the joints didn't give away the age of the toys then the choice of characters did. Still he'd hardly complain at having something to call his own even if it was a dated secondhand donation.

Focusing in on his uncle again the boy listened for telltale signs. "-loss again." Of course, more lost money on gambling. Even at that age he suspected that he cost the couple less than their expensive addictions. Whirling Spider-Mans' arm around he posed the figure ready to pounce. Much as he could but with the limited joint movement it looked more like he was sitting awkwardly with his legs spread too far apart and his arms pulled in tight towards his own face.

"What about the brat?" He tensed squeezing the toy hard enough to press the sound button on it's chest /eat web!/ wincing at the sound. "The little bastard do anything around the house?"

Hardly anyone ever called him by his birth name to the point even he didn't recognize it as his own. He had been given an assortment of nicknames ranging from harmless to insulting. He'd been "red" to most of the other kids, "cutie" to a few female foster parents, "angel" to his aunt and an endless list of cruel nicknames from his uncle. Though "bastard" was fast becoming the default name.

Mostly because he was mean spirited the man liked to tell the child that his mother probably didn't know who his real father was. That she was nothing but dirt. That wasn't true, it couldn't be. She was a princess, a spy and a number of other colorful fantasies.

"I'm talking to you, boy!" He was proud of himself for not crying when the blow landed on his cheek. It would swell up later on and residents would think he had another clumsy accident. People were either gullible or truly didn't care. The kid liked to think that most of the other boys were clumsy which was why the lie was believed. It made him feel normal for the fleeting moments he pondered it. Before reality, like always, crashed down on him.

When bedtime came he said his prayers like was expected of him hoping that someone would hear him for once.

"I know I ask this a lot and you never seem to hear me... They say that you help those who help themselves. I don't know how to do that. Did I do something wrong?" According to his uncle being born was chief along his offenses. "I'm sorry if I did. But could you stop him from hurting me? That's all I want. ...Please?"

Just before he fell asleep the boy thought he could feel a warm hand press against his forehead and a rough voice reply, "I promise."

School was much of the same but he liked to focus on the work rather than the students. Most of the time he barely got to know anyone before the next foster family took him in and he was transferred to another school. The "red headed stepchild" indeed.

When the ironic news of his uncles' injury was told he didn't know what to feel. Especially when they couldn't pay for hospital bills and his (ha) welfare. His aunt cried when the social worker arrived promising the usual cliches of a better life. Some fair tales he doesn't believe in anymore. Family was supposed to love you not hurt you. If they couldn't, then who could?


	10. Making Assumptions

"Did you get any results?" May was practically leaning against Felicitys' shoulder as she glanced at the computer screen. She didn't seem to notice how she was crowding the other girls' space and how irritating she found it.

"Uh yeah. Their still at the same address." Felicity printed out a sheet knowing that her friend would need the phone number and other contact information.

"Thanks Felicity. I don't mean to bug you with things like this. I guess I could have done this on my own but I wanted to make sure I got it right."

Shrugging the blond handed over the print out and tapped her pen against her lips. "You know if you really want to thank me you could introduce me to this cousin of yours. Word has it he's a real cutie. I haven't got a real good look thanks to my-Gene-watching for my folks. Keeping my brother from doing something stupid is pretty much a full time job these days."

May gave the matter a little thought because hey possible match maker situation. As much as she wanted to think Reilly wasn't cute (because he was pretty much her brother) Normie liked to remind her how she had said he was before she knew the truth. Eww but still she never thought about him like that but could admit he wasn't bad looking. Grimacing at the thought May wondered how he'd take her setting him up on dates. Yeah, that wouldn't work out well. She could only imagine what Darkdevil would do and as Reilly he lived at her house which would mean she'd be stuck with someone that was mad at her. She didn't want to tick him off especially when it was still a struggle to connect. On the other hand it was hardly a blind date with her just introducing her friends.

"I guess. He hasn't really had a formal introduction to most of my friends." Tucking the paper into her pocket May said her goodbyes before taking off.

Arriving home May was able to wait all of five minutes before retrieving the contact information. Well maybe she should send an e-mail instead of calling ahead. Speaking to strangers over the phone was always awkward anyway. This way she could get all the facts together without having to stumble over her words. With any luck they might be able to schedule a meet sometime in the future.  
...

"Is this boring you?"

Peter had thought visiting work would be a good way to bond. They'd talk about their chose fields of law enforcement and start to connect. Mary Jane thought that he was putting too much hope into a job he tended to Romanize pointing out that the girls were never that interested. Reilly had patiently listened as Peter explained everything, not even reacting to Phils' muffled laughter at Peters' somewhat embellished explanation.

"No. I'm actually pretty familiar with most of this from both jobs." He glanced down at the crime photos of the brick wall splattered with blood. "This is from the Russel murder right? I figured it was only a matter of time before Carrie had enough and decided to take over the family business."

"How do you know it was her? We just started on this case! How can you tell with a glance?" Phil got up to look at the photo again.

"Easy. The blood spills on the wall." The boy pointed to the patterns they made. "You can't make that with any impact. Given her small size it means that she'd either have to stab from behind in his lower back or he'd be on his knees. I doubt he'd be on his knees though. You'd know with the direction of the stab wound."

"Hey that's pretty insightful. He was standing and-"The blond glanced up to meet Peters' disproving glare. "-and I should get back to work."

"You don't want to discuss shop." The boy stated giving his uncle a searching look. "Not to be rude but why take me to a lab if you don't want to talk work."

"It's not that...well maybe it is a little. I just wanted to get you away from your own work. I didn't want this to turn into a business meeting or well shop talk." Stroking his beard Peter tried to hide his disappointed pout. "Anyway, how would you like to grab some lunch?"

"Uh sure, I guess so."

"Okay. Let me see talk to the captain for a moment and we'll be on our way." Peter left the lab to rush down the hallway leaving Phil and Reilly alone.

Learning the truth behind Darkdevil had been weird for Phil Urich. He had worked with the man-uh demon-before finding out he was a kid like May. Ben Reillys' son in fact. To his credit Phil hadn't voiced his thoughts on the matter with the boy simply because he knew he'd sound like a babbling idiot. Asking questions like how his former teammate existed or who was actually Darkdevil. Things he knew the demon would mock but was clueless how the teen would react to.

"He's trying you know."

"I know." Reilly murmured before glancing over to meet his eye. "That doesn't make things easier."

"Maybe not but it'd help if you met him halfway."

The look he earns is one he recalls the demon having, highly annoyed and mocking. "Gee why didn't I think of that? It might have slipped your notice but I did come here. I'm doing all this despite wanting to keep away."

"Yeah. Maybe so, still you have been using school to keep him at arms' length." He held up his hands palms up at the glare he's leveled with. "Hey I'm just calling it like I see it."

"You don't see everything so excuse me if I have trouble feeling comfortable around the man who repeatedly treated me like trash and was always looking for a reason to attack me." It's said so softly Phil almost misses it.

It's then that he's stuck by a revelation that almost knocks him off his chair. Phil had trouble seeing Darkdevil, Reilly Tyne (the law student) and this boy as the same person until that moment. Tyne had been a cool collected professional, Darkdevil the puck-like creature of the night and this kid hadn't meshed with either. But he can see both in him now and the realization that none of them are so different is mind blowing. Hadn't Merry been overly fond of Tyne and basically treated him like a favorite nephew? She had told Phil that the lawyer was a sweetie pie that had made her feel protective of him. Reilly was still sarcastic but Phil could also see the maturity of the law student. At heart this was a kid that had been forced to grow up too fast and never had anyone to rely on. The people that were supposed to be there for him-his family-weren't. Before Darkdevil could even open his mouth Peter had been spewing hatred based on who he had assumed the demon was. As a result Reilly was hesitant to fully open up. None of them had seen who he really was and maybe that was their fault for not trying.

"Hey take your time. I just wanted you to know that Pete does care about you."

Whatever reply was on Reillys' tongue disappeared at Peters' return. Looking puzzled Peter glanced at the two of them before clearing his throat. "We can eat anywhere you want."

Reilly trailed after his uncle trying to keep a good amount of space between them. No matter how hard Peter tried his nephew kept seeing it as fake attempts to bond. In his experience hatred never went away it only lingered. They ate at a sub shop near the police station since he hadn't wanted to take them too far away from the mans' work. Their conversation was stilted and awkward. Peter looked uncomfortable while Reilly appeared unaffected.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and that's my fault. I also know that it won't be easy to move past that. I'm hoping we can because I want to get to know you."

A minute passed while Reilly chewed his food then stared out the window. "Why?"

Not expecting the question Peter blinked in surprise. "Why what?"

"Why do you want to know me?"

"You're family." He answered like it was a fact that couldn't be disputed. Naturally, Peter was a man of science and knew they were related not because he trusted anyone's word but because he tested the blood. Only facts mattered.

"And if we weren't and I was still some stranger that occasionally helped your family out?" Reilly slowly tore his gaze away from the picturesque scene of a family strolling hand in hand outside the restaurant.

"I...,"the guilt that shone through his eyes was answer enough for the boy. "I would have still have been wrong about you and once I knew the truth-"

"What if I was Kaines' son instead of Bens'?"

Peter stared at him not sure what to think much less say. Reilly had thought long and hard about these questions since he stopped being Darkdevil. They were important to him and informed him of where they really stood.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"I don't think you would have cared In either case." Finally saying what was on his mind should have been freeing. All it did was make Reilly feel sick to his stomach. "I saw how you reacted with April. How you felt when the subject of clones came up. Even now you only seem to tolerate April because of the others. If I was still the freak you hate you wouldn't want me around your family much less spend time with me."

Peter flinched as if struck, "...Reilly..."

The red head rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply knowing that the next part would be hard for both of them. "I think the only reason you bother with me is because of Ben." He shook his head. "No, because you feel responsible for his death. That maybe by seeing that I'm okay it'll make you feel less guilty about it. Well I don't blame you for that but if that's the only reason you care then I prefer things the way they were."

This time it was Reilly who flinched when Peter held his hand. Ignoring the reaction Peter waited until the boy looked at him. "That's not true. Okay I do feel responsible for what happened to your father. He wasn't with me for long but we got close. He was my baby brother. I'm always going to feel that loss and wonder if I couldn't have been better. But that has nothing to do with us."

Reilly raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"No really. While I'm glad he had you that's not why I care. I want to know what we missed out on. What sports you like, school, everything. You never asked us for anything but did so much for us. When we were still struggling with what to do with May you stepped up to make sure she survived and got stronger. Whether you're blood or not that says you're somebody worth knowing. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that." Peter squeezed the limp hand in his grasp.

They held each others' gaze for awhile but it was apparent that Reilly didn't believe him. It was almost a blessing when his cell rang and his nephew used that moment to go into the restroom. By the time he came back Peter was looking exasperated.

"-It's not that I mind I just would have liked more notice. No, I won't say anything. Love you too honey." Snapping his phone shut Peter gave Reilly a strained smile. "It looks like we're going to have a surprise dinner tonight. Seems like May put something together on the fly."

Usually Reilly would have made a quip about Mays' cooking skills. Instead he made a noncommittal sound and waited for his uncle to get his things. "Thanks for lunch."

"No problem."

They separated to go their own way halfway to the station quietly saying their goodbye and the reminder to be home for dinner. Reilly took to the rooftops for some much needed space to think on what was said. He didn't get far into his musing when he spotted April swing from building to building. Noticing him the girl changed course to land next to him. The costume she wore shifted into causal clothes then with a drawn out sigh she slumped down.

"Do you have any money?"

That wasn't what he was excepting and the lack of manner actually made him smile. "Hello to you too, April."

"Yeah, yeah. We see each other everyday. Do you have anything or not?"

"No, I don't have any money on me." He hadn't had the chance to go to the bank since he spent the funds he had previously taken out of Matts' account.

"How about a credit card? There might be an ATM around here."

"You really know how to butter someone up to get what you want." At her expectant look he openly scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm giving you my credit card."

"Come on, I need the cash! My allowance is a joke! I want to get an I-Pod like May but that will take forever to save up for!"

"And that's my problem how?" Rising to his feet he stretched get the kinks out of his shoulders. Long hours hunched over books were starting to take their toll. If he didn't sneak out to train he'd be out of shape by now. "Get a job or save up."

He knew why April was demanding and seemed to feel entitled to things she hadn't earned. Even so it was annoying for someone that struggled to survive on the streets to hear someone whine for something they had no intention of working towards.

"Why are-hey! How did you get up here?"

Oh right, Reilly had kept his abilities a secret before then and no one except Mary Jane knew for sure that he inherited the family powers.

"I climbed." It was the truth, just a little vague on the how. The ladder that led towards the alleyway provided a visual excuse but April didn't seem to know if she believed it. "How long are you going to be out? Last I heard we're all supposed to be at the house for dinner."

The change of subject went smoothly as April soon forgot what they were previously discussing. "Oh that? If May wants to show off then I see no need to rush home. I need to get away from Benjy anyway. Kid is seriously getting on my nerves."

"Imagine that."

They parted ways soon after with Reilly spending a few hours training in an abandoned warehouse before slowly returning home. He wondered what May could have done that was such a big deal. As far as he knew she didn't cook much and didn't seem interested in learning. Perhaps she had some big news she wanted to share. If that was the case why did Peter seem unsure when Reilly saw him on the phone. Approaching the door to the Parker residence Reilly suddenly had a foreboding feeling. What if it was bad news? Nothing devastating but something that needed to be softened with a family dinner? Turning the knob he entered letting his gaze dart around the room for any telltale signs.

"Oh there you are Reilly. Good, I wanted to talk to you before we ate." Mary Jane cast a look back at May that he couldn't see. Whatever it was made May fidget against the counter. "May was trying to do something nice for you and might have overstepped some bounties."

Panic started to well in his chest at that and he glanced at her cousin for confirmation.

"It's not that bad mom."

"Maybe not." His aunt turned her attention back on him."I'm just sorry if this is too sudden for you. We have some guests tonight and well...once May wrote to them and they insisted on coming over tonight. There wasn't much notice I'm afraid."

"They?" Reilly rasped feeling like his throat had suddenly turned to sandpaper.

At the knock on the door Peter called out that he'd get it. Reilly stared at the kitchen doorway in apprehension wondering what May had done. Having his life collide with the Parkers was a messy process in it's self. While there were some people he wouldn't mind them meeting he had wanted it to be on his terms. The only person he could think of that they could have contacted was Maggie only because May had seen him with her. Only Mary Jane had said "they" as in plural.

"Well it looked like we're having a family reunion tonight." Peter announced.

Reilly felt nauseous as the man stepped to the side to make room for his uncle and aunt from his mothers' side. His aunt beamed when she saw him, her eyes getting glassy with tears.

"Oh! There's our angel!"

He stood stiffly as she embraced him and for the first time in years felt utterly helpless.


End file.
